Healing Wounds
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Set in AU#6 established in fanfiction story "Alternatives." Picks up at the end of that story and explores the developing relationship between Chakotay and Seven of Nine/Annika and their bold plan to return to the alpha quadrant.
1. Rescued

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Set in AU#6 established in fanfiction story "Alternatives." Picks up at the end of that story and explores the developing relationship between Chakotay and Seven of Nine/Annika and their bold plan to return to the alpha quadrant.

#

HEALING WOUNDS

Stardate 57833.5 (AU#6)

#

…

"Seven of Nine," the figure spoke in a deep baritone voice. "You are injured?" Without waiting for an answer, however, he came up to her and knelt down beside her. He quickly passed an instrument over her body and then focused down onto her right thigh. He was now only inches away from her, and she could clearly see his uniform and features. A human. Star Fleet. She then noticed a tattoo that covered part of the man's left temple, and her memory cleared.

"Commander Chakotay," she said.

Chakotay stopped his examination and looked at Seven of Nine. "You remember me," he stated.

"Yes. You did try to deactivate me. I can only imagine you figured I was dead, but you don't seem surprised to see me."

Chakotay touched the wound on her leg, and Seven of Nine winced. "I …," he began, but hesitated. "I'm here to help you."

Seven of Nine tried to process what was happening. The man tending to her wound seemed genuinely concerned for her well being. Chakotay. Is this what it meant to be human? He was now working to remove the Borg armor around the wound on her leg and tend to the infection that the nanoprobes had been unable to eliminate. The Collective had abandoned her, but all was not lost after all. She vaguely heard him access his comm badge and order an emergency beam out direct to sickbay, and then argue on her behalf that she posed no security risk. How could he be so certain, and yet she knew she would never betray them again.

Security.

A sense of belonging.

"I'm glad you came for me," she said and slipped into unconsciousness, finally giving in to the pain.

#

Chakotay felt for her pulse to double check she was still alive. The medical tricorder was recording shallow respiration and a weak pulse, but he couldn't be sure if the Borg components were interfering with the measurements or not.

"Dammit, two to beam directly to sickbay. Now!" he shouted into his comm badge.

Thankfully, a moment later, the high hum of the transporter commenced, and in a few moments he found himself in sickbay. Seven of Nine had materialized on the bio bed beside him and the Doctor was standing on the other side. Interestingly, the Doctor appeared apprehensive and hesitated for a moment, but then approached the drone with his own diagnostic instruments.

"Check her leg Doc," Chakotay said, but stayed close beside the bio bed. He glanced around and noticed they were in the secure area of sickbay, undoubtedly behind a class 10 force field. Four security guards were stationed close behind the field and by the door. Captain Janeway was apparently taking no chances.

"She has a laceration on the thigh that has not healed correctly and a partially severed vastus lateralis," The Doctor noted and injected her with a hypo-spray. "She also has a massive infection in her blood." After taking more readings, he said in frustration, "these Borg components are interfering with the treatment. There is also something in her bloodstream that is neutralizing the antibiotic."

"Can you work around it?" Chakotay asked, and turned to look at Seven of Nine. Her breathing remained shallow, and although her discolored Borg skin was anything but natural, she appeared perhaps paler than he remembered.

Suddenly, Seven of Nine's eyes fluttered open. "Chakotay?" she said weakly, fear in her voice.

"I'm right here," he replied, and enclosed her hand in his. The Borg metal on her fingertips felt dead and cold. She clutched onto Chakotay's hand, but then fell back into unconsciousness.

Chakotay turned to the Doctor, "what about it Doc?" He was surprised at the tenor of his voice.

The Doctor appeared thoughtful. "I'm going to have to start removing some of these Borg components. I think I've found an antibiotic that the mechanisms in her blood are not attacking. We'll see soon enough if we can save the leg."

Just then the doors to sickbay slid open and Captain Janeway came in. She approached the force field and nodded to one of the security guards. The field was deactivated, and Captain Janeway entered the secure area. The field went back up immediately. She scrutinized the drone laying on the table and started to speak, but then hesitated upon seeing Chakotay holding the drone's hand in his. There was an obvious look of concern in Chakotay's eyes, and Janeway was struck with a pang of… of what? Regret? Frustration? These past six years had been hard on her. After that incident with Species 8472 and their failed alliance with the Borg, nothing had seemed to go right. She felt isolated and alone. And now, the two architects of their situation and her depression were before her. This drone, who was their liaison with Borg, and Chakotay, who hadn't trusted her all those years ago.

Janeway regained her composure and said, "You are sure she is Seven of Nine, the same drone who was our liaison to the Borg during our _short-lived_ alliance?" She emphasized those last words, the feelings of betrayal surprisingly fresh in her mind and on her lips.

Chakotay didn't notice, or at least ignored her animosity. He looked back down at Seven of Nine. The Doctor had already removed most of the external Borg components about her eye, but her features were unmistakable. Ever since that day he had ordered the cargo bay doors opened and the drones had been pushed out into the vacuum of space, he had been haunted by them. He had assumed them all dead, long ago.

"Yes Captain. It's her."

"Doctor, is there a way for us to ensure her link to the Collective remains severed?" the Captain said tersely.

The Doctor peeled off another Borg component from Seven of Nine's temple, and then looked up. "It's like peeling an onion," he remarked. After placing the component on a table next to the bio bed, he turned to the Captain and added, "I deactivated that particular Borg device when she first arrived. I will surgically remove it if you like."

"Do it." Janeway barked, and then turned to Chakotay, "Commander, a moment if you please." She gestured to the other side of sick bay. She didn't look happy.

Chakotay seemed reluctant to let go of Seven of Nine's hand, but soon enough obeyed the Captain's order and moved to join her. The force field deactivated with a gesture from the Captain and then reengaged after she and Chakotay exited the secure area. Captain Janeway moved into the Doctor's office and Chakotay followed close behind.

"The last thing we need is a Borg drone on _Voyager_," Janeway snapped when out of ear shot of the others in sick bay. "They're hurt, but survived their war with Species 8472. What are you thinking, Commander?"

Chakotay closed his eyes. "It's just a hunch," he said, and tried to remember something from a dream. "Perhaps with her help, we can get back to the alpha quadrant. The Borg, and their trans-warp technology. I think Seven of Nine holds the key in getting us back."

"A hunch?" Janeway said sarcastically.

"I know it's not much to go on, but what do we have to lose?"

Janeway was about to bark back a litany of possibilities, but she stopped. A part of her mind was urging her to end this feud with Chakotay and move on. These past six years had been rough, avoiding the Borg cubes and Species 8472 bioships during their long war with each other. Year upon year of encountering devastated worlds and peoples unable or unwilling to help in their quest to return home. More severe replicator rationing, deteriorating fuel supplies, and always a new threat in the next star system. It felt as if _Voyager_ was a mote of dust being tossed in a whirlwind. The crew's moral was in shambles, and if she was honest with herself, she would place the blame not on Chakotay, but herself. These past six years had taken its toll on all of them.

She turned and looked back into sick bay. The Doctor had enlisted the help of one of the security guards to clear off the table of Borg components so he could put more in their place. She thought back to her conversations with Seven of Nine all those years ago. She was human. She was Borg. She could not be trusted. Could she? They had been able to avoid the Borg these past six years, why risk contact now? How Chakotay had ever convinced her to investigate the damaged sphere, she would never know. But that wasn't entirely true.

Janeway turned back to face Chakotay and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There was a time when I would trust your hunches just as much as I trust my own," she said thoughtfully.

Chakotay saw a sparkle return to Janeway's eyes. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. She nodded, as if she was making up her mind, and then patted Chakotay's shoulder.

"We'll see, Commander. We'll see."

Chakotay was stunned. Was that the same Kathryn Janeway he had butted heads with just this morning when he suggested they investigate the Borg sphere adrift in this system?

"A hunch Captain?" he asked, a bit of the ease of rapport they once shared returning to his voice.

"Perhaps. In the meantime, I want you to keep a close eye on her. She's your responsibility Chakotay."

He watched Captain Janeway exit sickbay and then turned to look at Seven of Nine laying on the bio bed nearby. Yes, he thought. He would indeed stay close to Seven of Nine and keep an eye on her.

#

Author's Note: I'm not _exactly_ sure where this is going. I've an idea for the next chapter at least, so we'll find out together…


	2. Crewman Hansen

# Chapter 2 – Crewman Hansen

Seven of Nine awoke. She had been dreaming again, of Annika. Of times before the drones came. Of birthday parties, and piggy-back rides, and books before bedtime. It was better than those other dreams. The Doctor materialized next to her bio bed and bent down to examine her. She knew of the holographic doctor, from her previous brief stay on _Voyager_ six years before, and speculated that perhaps he had programed himself to activate when she regained consciousness. It was all a bit disconcerting.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway," The Doctor said into his holographic comm badge, after a brief examination. "Our newest crewmember has regained consciousness."

She tried to raise her head, but it felt too heavy. All her limbs felt leaden. Her skin seemed to glean of metallic silver. She raised her left arm awkwardly and saw the new fabric extended to her wrist. She saw the pink of her hand beyond and not the pasty white of Borg pigmented skin. The dark gray metallic lines of a Borg exoskeleton, however, remained. It felt as if she wore nothing at all.

"You have been sedated," The Doctor said. "And you haven't regenerated in quite some time. Give it a few minutes."

"I am on _Voyager_," she stated, looking from side to side to see what she could without raising her head. "How long?"

"Five days now. I think you are over the worst of it. I've been able to remove seventy-three percent of your Borg implants and have cured you of the infection in your blood."

"Remove the rest," she said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Remove the rest of the Borg technology from my body," she said firmly.

The Doctor looked at her with compassion. "I'm afraid that is impossible. If you are to walk and use your left arm, and see, some of the Borg implants will have to remain."

"I don't want them," she spat.

The Doctor shook his head. "Seven of Nine," he began.

"Don't call me that," she interrupted. "I am not Borg. I am _not_ Borg."

"With what name should I call you then?"

She closed her eyes. Six year old Annika danced in her memory. She knew that Annika had been her, but after so many years, it was hard to remember what it felt like. Everything seemed smaller. Her memories that presented themselves fully were of being a drone. Assimilating, repairing, moving with a singular purpose and the hive mind whispering in her ear. Most of all, however, of the war. The destruction of worlds and suns. Laid waste by those bio-ships to deprive the Borg of new technology and new drones. The Borg had started that war. Was that seeking perfection? The Borg were divided because of it. Schizophrenic. Mad. And they had abandoned her.

"I am Annika Hansen," she finally said.

"Well Annika," The Doctor continued soothingly. "You have been through twelve difficult operations in the past five days. I don't dare attempt more, even if there was more I could do. Your remaining Borg components are in desperate need of regeneration. Your burgeoning human physiology will need your attention soon. We can talk later of the options we have available, but for now, some Borg implants will have to remain."

"I am not Borg," Annika repeated, but more for herself now than to convince The Doctor.

The doors to sickbay opened and Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay entered together followed closely by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. The single security guard, who was stationed nearby and unnoticed, snapped to attention. There was no force field in place.

"How's our patient Doctor?" Janeway said.

"Out of the woods," The Doctor replied. "Her leg will be tender for a few weeks, but she should recover fully."

Janeway looked her over. The transformation was miraculous. Her skin color was pale, but back to a normal shade of pink, and there was even a few inches of blonde hair on her scalp. Noticing Janeway's appraisal, The Doctor continued, "I was able to counteract the mechanisms in her blood that changed her skin pigment, some sort of nanoprobes. I also stimulated the hair follicles on her scalp to regrow hair."

"What is it that she's wearing Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled smugly. "It is quite ingenious actually," he replied. "I developed the form fitting fabric to mimic the Borg exoplating that I removed. It has certain properties that will maintain her newly exposed human skin and be quite comfortable."

Annika struggled to sit up on the bio bed. Chakotay moved forward and helped her get up fully. The two exchanged a quick glance, but Annika turned to examine herself. The form fitting outfit left little to the imagination.

"Does anyone else on board wear a uniform such as this?" Annika asked.

"No," The Doctor replied, a little flustered. "This outfit has been designed specifically to fit you and to address your individual needs."

"I do not wish it."

"A standard uniform would be far more irritable on your skin and uncomfortable," The Doctor persisted.

"Comfort is irrelevant," Annika snapped, some energy returning to her voice. "I do not wish to look different than everyone else on _Voyager_."

Janeway imagined herself in Seven of Nine's position. "Doctor," Janeway interjected. "_Crewman_ Seven of Nine…"

"Captain," Annika interrupted. "I also do not wish to be called by my Borg designation. If you could please call me by my given name. Annika Hansen."

No one noticed Chakotay's face go pale upon hearing Annika's name for the first time.

"I stand corrected. Crewman Annika Hansen has made her wishes plain. Replicate an engineering uniform of the correct size immediately. She will be working with B'Elanna on developing a trans-warp capability for _Voyager_."

"Yes Captain."

"Impossible," Annika stated, snapping Chakotay out of his shock. And then she added awkwardly, "Captain."

"About developing a trans-warp drive for _Voyager_?" the Captain asked.

"Yes Captain," Annika replied.

Janeway glanced over to Chakotay and then back to Annika. "With all the Borg technology floating about out there as debris, and all the Borg knowledge floating about in there," she said, gesturing to Annika's head, "it would be impossible to develop a trans-warp drive?"

Annika reconsidered. Perhaps she had been too quick in her judgment. If they did have access to derelict Borg trans-warp drives, it might be possible. Perhaps even some components of the drive within the sphere she had been on could be salvaged.

"Improbable," she finally said, hedging a bit, "but I suppose not impossible."

Janeway smiled and her eyes flashed. "Anything's possible, Annika. Anything. Just last week I would have said it was impossible for a Borg drone to join my crew." Annika eyes flared, but before she could say anything, Janeway corrected herself. "I mean, ex-drone. I'm sorry Annika, I won't make that mistake again."

"She may be an ex-drone," The Doctor interjected, "but we can't ignore her Borg implants and their implications. She will need to regenerate as Borg drones do for the foreseeable future. And after that, get a meal in the mess hall."

A look of consternation passed over Annika's face, and both Janeway and Chakotay noticed. Something about the Borg terrified her.

"Captain," Tuvok said, speaking for the first time. "It would be prudent to debrief Crewman Hansen as soon as possible concerning the Borg and their current status. We have had no direct contact with them for six years. We have seen firsthand the ramifications of their war with Species 8472, but are ignorant of the outcome."

Annika again showed signs of distress. Chakotay placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I agree, but first things first. The Doctor says that Crewman Hansen needs to regenerate. The debriefing can wait. Commander Chakotay," Janeway said, turning to her First Officer. "Do we still have the Borg alcoves from six years ago during our alliance with the Borg?"

"Yes Captain, there is one that should still function in cargo bay two."

"Well then, after Crewman Hansen changes attire, could you escort her directly to cargo bay two?"

"Captain," Chakotay said, leaning in closer to speak with Janeway. "If Annika is truly going to be a member of _Voyager_'s crew, she should be assigned crew quarters and not reside in a cargo bay."

Janeway nodded, but in truth, there were no empty crew quarters available. What space they did have had been converted to aeroponics greenhouses for supplemental food supplies.

Reading Janeway's thoughts, Chakotay added, "I know we're tight on space, but I think Annika could double up in someone else's quarters."

The corners of Janeway's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "And do you have someone in mind, Commnader?"

Chakotay smiled back, but didn't take the bait. "Yes. Crewman Celes Tal. I've already spoken to her about it and she has agreed."

Janeway nodded. "Yes. Tal is a good choice. Make the arrangements, Commander. After you are finished, please join me in my quarters. We have much to discuss."

"Yes Captain."

"Captain," Tuvok said. "I feel compelled to register again my concern that…"

"Noted Commander," Janeway said, cutting him off. "We've been through this and I'm going with Chakotay's recommendation."

"Understood," Tuvok replied, although clearly not convinced.

Janeway exited sickbay on her way back to the bridge and Tuvok followed.

"Thank you," Annika said, after Janeway and Tuvok were gone. "That was kind of you."

Chakotay smiled back. He felt inexplicitly drawn to Annika. From his dream, he had remembered her given name. Annika Hansen. There was the version of himself who had been married to Annika on the planet Quorra. Had he known that before? Why had he been so insistent on investigating the derelict sphere the week before? Somehow he had known, or at least hoped, she would be aboard. Something deeper was at work here. His recent vision quests had confirmed it in his mind.

"It was my pleasure. As I said on the sphere, I'm here to help." Chakotay shifted uncomfortably. His face felt hot. "I'll just step outside in the corridor and call to get someone to move and assemble the alcove in your new quarters. I had it prepared this morning just in case. The Doctor will replicate your new uniform and then I will take you to meet Crewman Celes."

Chakotay stepped out quickly.

The Doctor, who had been observing the interchange, now looked back to Annika. She was still staring at the space recently vacated by _Voyager_'s First Officer. Fascinating, he thought, and nodded in approval before moving off to the replicator to get the new attire.

#

Author's note: Crewman Tal Celes is Bajoran and appeared in a few ST:VOY episodes.


	3. Mending a Friendship

# Chapter 3 – Mending a Friendship

Chakotay stood outside and hesitated. The Captain had ordered him to come, and so here he was, but the prospect of sitting down with her for a meeting was distressing. And yet, these past five days had been different. Their interactions on the bridge had become tolerable. The heavy cloud that had seemed to envelop _Voyager_ and its crew was showing signs of dissipating. During his daily rounds, there was more friendly banter amongst the crew. Indeed, there was a certain electricity in the air that had previously been missing. He sighed. There was no sense in delaying any further, so he stepped forward and pressed the door chime.

"Enter," Janeway called out, the door slid open and Chakotay stepped inside quickly. Janeway was already sitting at the small desk that they often used for meetings of this sort. Far fewer in these past years, and certainly not as congenial as they once had been. With the threats that greeted them at one star system after another, _Voyager_ had fallen into a routine of avoiding all contact if at all possible. The routine was safe, but uneventful. Daily meetings had reduced to weekly meetings and eventually nearly ended all together in favor of short discussions during shift changes.

"How's Annika?" Janeway asked, as he settled into his seat across from her.

"When I left, she was already regenerating in the Borg alcove," Chakotay replied. "Crewman Celes is keeping an eye on her and will be there when the regeneration cycle completes."

"It's incredible to have found her again after all these years. There's been a transformation in her. She's quite different now. Instead of the assured arrogance of the Borg, she seems unsure of herself."

"I agree," Chakotay said. "Something's happened to her. Something has changed."

"Tuvok is insisting we debrief her as soon as practical. Find out what she knows about the Borg and Species 8472."

Chakotay was not happy. He did not relish the idea of Annika being interrogated about the Borg, or anything else. He could not deny, however, the importance of learning the details concerning the outcome of the war. "I think perhaps tomorrow. After a full regeneration cycle, and a meal in the mess hall."

"Agreed. Inform Crewman Celes of our intentions." Janeway paused and turned something over in her head. "What was it that inspired you to insist we investigate that derelict sphere?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know," he lied. "A dream," he added in a whisper.

Janeway didn't seem to hear. "Whatever it was, I think it was the shot in the arm this crew needed. Have you noticed Chakotay?"

She seemed pleased. A stark contrast to their typical interactions over the past six years. Chakotay felt similarly, but he suspected for quite different reasons. He had noticed many things these past five days, but wasn't quite sure what the Captain meant, so he shrugged his shoulders. "Noticed what?"

"I guess you've been in sickbay helping the doctor, so perhaps you haven't," she teased. "The whole of _Voyager_ feels different. The crew is buzzing about the possibility of a trans-warp drive."

Chakotay nodded. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed a change. Where do you suppose they heard about our intentions with the trans-warp drive? I haven't told anyone about our plans."

"We should both know by now that _Voyager_ is a small ship and news travels at warp speed. Trans-warp speed! One way or another, the word is out that we're planning something." She tossed her hair, as she sometimes did, and raised her hand adding, "Perhaps Tuvok is spreading rumors again."

Chakotay laughed, and then marveled at his reaction. It had been a long time since he felt this cheerful and relaxed with Captain Janeway. The easy companionship with her perhaps came naturally, and his improved mood might be showing. He reflected for a moment, and indeed he decided the electricity amongst the crew was infecting him as well. He was also pragmatic. "We've tried it before and failed. It almost cost us our warp core if you recall."

"Yes. Back in those treacherous early days, caught up in the war and after our alliance with the Borg failed."

"Captain…"

Janeway held up her hand to stop him. "Don't Chakotay. Let me tell you something. The other day in sickbay, I was angry at you for bringing a Borg drone onto my ship. In my opinion, the risk was too great and you had been reckless. I was about to set into you hard and describe all the dangers and problems that could arise, but something stopped me. In that short time, I chanced to look over at that Borg drone, and instead of seeing a monster to be feared, I saw a young woman who had been through things I can hardly imagine. We ourselves had left her for dead, in the vacuum of space, and yet she had survived."

Chakotay shifted uncomfortably.

"These past six years have been a long night for us," she continued. "We had our two years of darkness traversing that god-forsaken void, but we also lost something else before that time. With the war between the Borg and Species 8472 raging, we were no longer exploring on our way home. We were simply surviving. Day to day, month to month, year to year."

Janeway stopped and her eyes watered a little. She turned and looked out the window of her quarters, the stars drifted by in silence. "How petty our concerns, how insignificant our burdens when compared to what Annika has suffered. My God, she has spent decades as a Borg drone! Survived the vacuum of space. Survived a quadrant-wide war." She shook her head, disgusted. "And yet here I was, torturing myself, and those around me, because I'm unhappy I can't get home. In that instant, I realized, it's not our situation that defines us, but how we react to that situation and I didn't like what I saw." She turned back to Chakotay with a sparkle in her eyes. "This trans-warp drive is just the thing to reinvigorate us with a purpose. I don't care if it works or not. Don't get me wrong it would be wonderful if it did, but in the meantime, we become explorers again."

"For all we know, it just might work."

"Ah, and now we have Crewman Hansen. And we have our renewed purpose." Janeway, leaned back satisfied. "I think there is another reason for the crew's growing optimism."

"And what is that?"

She leaned back to Chakotay and pointed at both of them. "You and me. We've had a cold war of sorts these past six years. Sure, we've settled into a routine and are very efficient at moving ever forward towards the alpha quadrant. An extra light year here and there. But…" She left the rest unsaid. He knew as well as she did that the crew had suffered during these past six years. "I think the crew senses a thawing of that cold war between us," she finally said. "I'm sorry Chakotay. It's time to leave all that in the past, and start leading again into the future. The two of us, together again."

Chakotay nodded. "I will support you, as I've always tried to."

"I know. Thank you." Janeway felt as if a burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders.

Chakotay collected his thoughts and then leaned in closer. "There's something more, I must tell you. It's somehow related to all of this. My inspiration for investigating that Borg sphere. I think you should know. About a month ago I had a dream. In it, I was presented other possible timelines. A spectrum of alternatives."

"Like what?"

"In one, it was _Voyager_ that was destroyed at the Caretaker's array, and I was in command of the _Val Jean_, with only a fraction of us having survived."

"I don't like the sound of that one," Janeway mused. If _Voyager_ had been destroyed, she could well imagine her fate.

"In another, the two of us were still stranded on New Earth together."

"We hadn't killed each other yet?" she interjected with a smirk.

Chakotay shook his head and smiled. "No. Perhaps most intriguing, in another, _Voyager_ had made it home using a Borg trans-warp conduit hub."

"Ah, that sounds like the timeline for me."

"In many of these time lines, Annika was also mentioned. Sometimes as Seven, or Seven of Nine. She was a member of the crew." At this point Chakotay hesitated. It had just been a dream after all. He hadn't thought of her, at least not specifically, in over six years, and yet now he could think of nothing else. Was he really going to tell Kathryn that in many of the timelines he was indeed married to Annika?

Janeway considered her First Officer. She sensed there was something significant he was withholding. Perhaps something to do with Annika. The site of him holding her hand in sickbay had struck her. At one time she had flirted with the idea of a romantic liaison with him. It would have never worked, and fortunately discretion won out in the end. Looking back over the last nine years, however, it was those first three with him as a confidant and friend that had been the most productive and enjoyable. The fact that he was willing to share any of these thoughts and feelings with her gave her renewed hope that the last six years of that time hadn't irreparably damaged that friendship.

"What wisdom does your animal guide give you?" she asked, suddenly inspired.

Chakotay paused. He was struck by Kathryn's earnestness and sincerity. He had indeed consulted his animal guide. It seemed like a lifetime ago he had spoken to her about his vision quests and aided on some of her own.

"I've gone on many vision quests these last few weeks to try and understand what is happening. In them, my animal guide finds me deep in the woods and leads me to a path. I follow, although the way is thick with trees and brush. There are many obstacles, but she waits for me patiently while I navigate through them. My vision would end before we ever arrive at a destination. The day we rescued Annika from the Borg sphere, however, my vision moved beyond that point. I follow my animal guide and eventually reach a clearing where the rugged path meets a wide trail. Across the trail, a woman is waiting for me. She is blindfolded and in the shadows of some trees. On her shoulder sits a raven. The raven says something to my animal guide, and then flies off down the trail. My animal guide follows the raven."

"What did the raven say?" Janeway asked, captivated by Chakotay's telling of his vision.

Chakotay hesitated. "I'm not certain," he finally said. "I step forward onto the trail, and I notice the woman is also shackled and holding something in her hands in front of her. It is a crystalline sphere. Encased in the sphere is something I can't quite make out."

"Do you recognize the woman?"

"She is in shadow, and her face is covered by a blindfold."

"Who? Annika?"

Kathryn was always very perceptive. "My vision ends at that point. As in my dream, she is in some way important in my journey."

"What of the other symbols. She's shackled, and blindfolded. What do you do next?"

Chakotay hesitates again. "I'm not certain. In the meantime, I help Annika in any way I can. There is something that troubles her. Something about the Borg."

"I've noticed," Janeway replied, thoughtful. She looked again out the window, at the silent stars. Years ago she had attempted these vision quests and even requested that a powerful being might embrace her crew and help them find the answers they seek. It had been a long time since she last thought of it. "It's getting late, let's call it a night."

Chakotay stood and Janeway followed him to the door of her quarters. He turned to say good-bye, but Janeway stopped him and placed a hand on his arm. "I know it's been a long time, but I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner tomorrow. I promise not to try and cook."

"I just gave away all my replicator rations," Chakotay replied.

"Don't worry. I have six years' worth. I think it's time I start using them again."

Chakotay nodded. "I think I'd like that. Good night Kathryn." Janeway smiled and Chakotay moved out into the corridor. He stood there a moment in thought.

He hadn't been entirely truthful with Captain Janeway. He was certain what he had to do, but he just didn't know what it meant. From his vision, he knew he was to remove the blindfold and unshackle the woman, and then join her on a journey down the trail. In the distance, the trail joined a larger road that lead to a city. The city was the future.

And he knew for certain the woman was indeed Annika. He didn't have to see her face to know. And besides, he had heard and understood what the raven had said.


	4. Creating a Friendship

Author's Note: I'm going by the "Tal_Celes" page in the memory-alpha wiki in the use of Crewman Celes Tal's name, where Celes is her family name and Tal is her personal name. If that's wrong, I apologize, but of course this IS an alternative universe after all… thanks for the reviews, they are indeed fun to get.

# Chapter 4 – Forming a Friendship

"Regeneration Cycle Complete."

Annika stepped out of the alcove and opened her eyes. The lights in the quarters were dimmed. Across the room, Crewman Celes placed a PADD on the table beside her and stood up. "Good morning," she said tentatively.

Annika surveyed the room before responding. She felt refreshed, but a bit disoriented. She tried to recollect stepping into the alcove to regenerate the night before, but the specific memory alluded her. Had she been helped? "Crewman Celes Tal. You are my roommate and these are our quarters," she said, at least establishing something she did recall. "Good morning," she added as an afterthought.

"Did you… regenerate well?"

"It was adequate." Annika examined Tal more closely. "You are not human."

"No, I'm Bajoran, although on my world, we call ourselves chism, 'the chosen.' As Earthers call themselves human, I suppose."

"Bajoran. Species Five-Six-One-…" Annika started, but cut herself off abruptly. Her eyes widened in horror. It had been automatic. "I'm…"

Tal stepped forward and lifted a hand to touch Annika's arm. "It's OK," she said, and guided Annika to the chair she had recently vacated. "I'm sure these past days have been overwhelming. I don't know how you stood up all night regenerating. When you arrived last night, you were so tired and could hardly walk."

Annika sat down reluctantly and thought back to the night before, again trying to remember. After changing into her new uniform, she had been lectured by the Doctor on having to both eat and drink nutrients and, well, the other requirements that eating and drinking made necessary now that her human physiology was reasserting itself. She then met up with Chakotay outside in the corridor and he had started to escort her to these quarters. About midway to her quarters, her legs had started to malfunction due to not having regenerated in so long and Chakotay had put his arm around her waist to support her the rest of the way.

"Commander Chakotay was nice," Tal said casually, as if reading her mind. She sat down in a seat on the other side of the small table and picked up the PADD again to turn it off.

There was a growing sense of alarm in Annika. "Clarify," she demanded.

Tal smiled coyly. "The two of you seemed quite close."

"My legs were malfunctioning from lack of regeneration. He was simply helping me walk."

Tal hesitated. "Oh. I've just heard some things, and what with last night and all."

Annika eyes widened. "What have you heard? Explain."

Tal seemed flustered. "I'm sorry. I just heard from Crewman Jacobs, he was on the security detail in sickbay when Commander Chakotay brought you back from the Borg sphere. He said that you called out Chakotay's name when you first arrived, and then held onto his hand."

Annika thought back, but couldn't recollect that time at all. A gap in her memory? It horrified her. "What other instances have there been?" she demanded.

Tal was taken aback. This seeming interrogation was unexpected. "I don't know. He's been at your bedside these past five days as you've recovered, and has even helped the Doctor during the operations. He convinced Captain Janeway to remove the isolation field and reduce the security detail over Tuvok's objections, or so Crewman Jacobs says."

"I've done nothing to encourage this attention," Annika protested.

Tal frowned and seemed disappointed. It had all seemed quite charming to her. Six years ago, when the Borg drones were on the ship, she had avoided them, so really didn't know what a Borg drone was like. At the time, she heard talk about one of them being human. And now, however crazy, she had imagined some sort of connection being established between _Voyager_'s First Officer and one of the drones. How exciting to then be miraculously reunited. "So you're not interested?"

Annika hesitated. She didn't know what to think. "I didn't say that," she finally said. "I don't really know him and he doesn't know me." She touched the Borg implant above her eye and added, "I hardly know myself. I'm no longer Borg, but I can't help but think like the Borg. My thoughts were that of the Hive Mind for so long, I don't know how to think any other way."

"What do you mean?"

Annika closed her eyes. "I see my human self as a little girl huddled in the corner of my mind, overpowered by an indifferent and damaged Borg drone. I wouldn't know how to be a friend to someone, let alone engage in some sort of courtship."

Tal again touched Annika's arm and Annika opened her eyes to look back at Tal. "Too late on both accounts, I would say" Tal observed with a smile. "I think we're getting along just fine, and you two were natural together. It seemed to me last night that he was quite taken by you."

"How is that possible? I was exhausted. I didn't even recognize you were not human." She tried again to think back to the night before. Chakotay had been the one who helped her into the alcove. What exactly did she say?

"The lights were dimmed and Bajorans and Earthers are quite a bit alike. That's an easy mistake to make, and we just talked for a minute. As for figuring out how to be a friend, how to be human, I'm sure you will adapt and learn. Look what's been happening here."

Annika laughed.

"You find it funny?" Tal questioned.

"That a Bajoran is teaching an Earther how to be human? Yes, I do find it ironic."

"Would a Borg drone laugh like that?" Tal asked, raising her eyebrows.

Annika understood. Of course not. Laughter was irrelevant. Perhaps in addition to the little girl and indifferent Borg drone in her head, there was an adult human as well. Hidden and observing for all these years and looking for a way to express herself. The thought of these multiple sides of her psyche was not at all comforting. In fact, it was a bit terrifying. The Hive Mind had descended into madness, and now… She shook this thought from her head. There was another discomfort that she suddenly became aware of. "I believe it is time to put into practice some of the instructions the Doctor left me with last night."

Now Tal laughed. "It's right over here," she said, pointing to a door on the other side of the quarters. "Afterwards, we need to go to the mess hall. I promised Commander Chakotay I would take you there for a meal before the debriefing with the senior staff. We've both got some replicator rations to use, and I've had leola root omelets too many mornings this week."

Later, as Annika and Tal made their way to the mess hall, Annika examined the reactions of everyone they passed. Many gave them a wide berth, but she noticed that most at least smiled politely. Had she been accepted by _Voyager_'s crew so quickly? Annika felt their eyes on her back after they passed, but refused to acknowledge the stares. She was Crewman Hansen, newest member of _Voyager_'s crew. They were simply curious.

"Good morning ladies," someone suddenly said with a smile, going the other way. He was holding hands with a small toddler who was walking forward with a purpose.

Annika turned to Tal. "Who is that Klingon child with Lieutenant Paris?"

"That's his daughter. Miral."

"Lieutenants Paris and Torres have mated?" Annika asked in surprise.

"Well, I suppose," Tal responded slowly. "They are married. I didn't realize you knew so many of _Voyager_'s crew."

"When I was here…" Annika began, but stopped. It didn't seem right. She felt as if she was a different person from that Borg drone who had been on _Voyager_ six years before. And yet, the memories were there.

Tal saw the inner conflict raging within Annika. She reached out and guided Annika into the mess hall. "Here we are." The two walked up to the replicator on one side of the room. Most had already eaten breakfast and so it was relatively empty.

"Tal, now where did you get replicator rations?" Crewman Billy Tefler said, standing aside to let Tal in front of him. He backed up another step unconsciously when he saw who his friend was with.

Tal smiled and waved the ration chips in front of her. "We won the lottery," she said. "Commander Chakotay gave Annika and me enough rations for two _weeks_ of replicated meals." She turned to Annika and winked, "although, I think I owe my half mostly to Annika."

Billy nodded, impressed. "Wow." He knew that Chakotay often gave his replicator rations to the crew, as encouragement or a reward. He had never heard of such a big gift, however.

"So Annika," Tal said when the two were together at the replicator. "What do you want to eat?" Annika was uncertain. This was her first meal to be ingested in over twenty years. Tal saw Annika's hesitation and added "I tell you what, I'll order for the both of us this time."

She ordered one of her favorite Earth breakfasts, not wanting to risk a Bajoran one for Annika's first meal. Blueberry pancakes and syrup and a glass of orange juice. Tal couldn't remember the last time she had eaten some. Billy looked enviously at their plates and Tal and Annika moved to an empty table.

After the first bite, Annika nodded approvingly. The sensation of taste was fascinating. She closed her eyes and slowly chewed the syrup soaked pancake before swallowing. It brought back memories of a summer morning and a breakfast similar to this that she had eaten a long time ago. On the Federation Tendara Colony. She was a small child, and yet the memory was vivid. "Delicious," she finally said. "An excellent choice. I seem to remember eating pancakes like this when I was a child, but with another fruit cooked inside." She thought for a moment, and then added, "bananas?"

Tal shrugged her shoulders. "That might be good too," she speculated. "I had nothing like this when I was growing up."

"Where did you grow up?" Annika asked. She was then pleased with herself that she was actually interested in the answer. Definitely not Borg.

Tal hesitated. "I grew up in a Vallor refugee camp. You see, Bajor was still annexed by the Cardassians at the time." Her eyes took on a haunted look. "We were lucky if we had enough to eat."

Annika knew all about the Cardassians and the situation with Bajor. Members of both species had of course been assimilated by the Borg, and so the Hive Mind had added that information to its memory. She grimaced at the thought, and reminded herself it was not her memory, but something else. Something she just knew. The two ate in silence for a time.

It was close to the end of the meal and Annika felt compelled to try and start up the conversation again. "So we will both work in engineering," she finally said. "Perhaps we'll be working together on the Captain's trans-warp drive."

"I doubt it."

"What do you mean? What do you do in engineering?"

Tal frowned. "Not much. I'm a sensor analyst, but lately we haven't been really using the sensors much. Only when we detect a vessel nearby or have to find a gas giant to restock our deuterium supplies. We pretty much avoid contact with other vessels and inhabited star systems. That's why it was such a shock when we investigated the derelict Borg sphere you were on."

"You don't sound happy with the work," Annika observed.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not the best sensor analyst or engineer. I barely made it through Starfleet enlistment training. So, most of the time I help out monitoring the anti-matter flow or conduct other routine maintenance. There's only so much we have to do on _Voyager_, and there are a lot of us on the ship."

Annika could tell Tal felt underappreciated, and then marveled to herself that she felt empathy for her new friend. This was truly a morning of firsts. That silent human woman in her mind was stirring. The plates were empty, and Annika realized she couldn't delay any longer. Tal and Annika exchanged a knowing look. "I guess it's time I get this over with," Annika said. She touched her comm badge. "Crewman Hansen to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead," Janeway replied.

"I'm ready for the debriefing."

"Very well. Come to my ready room immediately," Janeway said, and then over the ship's intercom Chakotay's voice announced "senior bridge officers, report to the Captain's ready room."

Annika stood but felt reluctant to leave. Hearing Chakotay's voice inspired her to say something else to Tal. "If indeed Commander Chakotay is… interested in me, as you suspect, he must have thought very highly of you and your abilities when he asked you to help."

This had the desired effect, and Tal smiled. "Thank you."

Annika still hesitated. She was not looking forward to this meeting. She was going to have to tell them about the war. Horrifying things to her. Things she didn't want to remember, and things she knew they didn't want to hear.

"Are you going to be OK?" Tal asked.

"I don't know," Annika replied. During the weeks on the Borg sphere, she had been alone. Discovering her humanity slowly, memory by memory. On _Voyager_, the flood of new emotions and experiences as an individual was quite overwhelming. And yet, the thought of others helping her in this journey of discovery was comforting. "Will you be in our quarters when I finish?"

"I'll check in at engineering, and see if I can get the rest of the day off. We can talk some more."

"Good," Annika said. "I would like to hear some stories of your childhood. I will see you soon then." She then stood up straight and headed out of the mess hall for the bridge. It was time she told them everything.


	5. Worlds on Fire

# Chapter 5 – Worlds on Fire

"Annika, this is not an interrogation," Janeway began after everyone had taken their seats. "For the past six years _Voyager_ has been keeping a low profile in the delta quadrant. As a consequence, however, we're in the dark concerning the current capabilities of the Borg, Species 8472, and any other hostile species that happen to be in our route back home. We're hoping you can enlighten us. Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

Annika quickly scanned each face at the table. They waited expectantly and she sensed no hostility towards her. She wondered idly if that would change over the course of her description of the war and its aftermath. Captain Janeway was at the head of the table directly across from her with Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok on either side. Lieutenants Torres and Paris were to her left and Ensign Kim and Neelix to her right. She knew all of them, from that first time she was aboard _Voyager_, back when all of this started. And yet, that seemed a lifetime ago. Do they still see her as that Borg drone? Her eyes briefly met with Chakotay's, but she quickly looked away. It was time to get this over with.

"_Voyager_ did a good job at staying hidden," she started. "The Borg had always intended on assimilating _Voyager_ and its crew, and so for weeks after the end of the alliance, several cubes were dispatched to locate _Voyager_ in hopes that by assimilation, some knowledge of the weapon _Voyager_ had developed to combat Species 8472 could be obtained. In fact, it was one of these cubes that found me drifting in space. Every drone was needed at the time, and so I was rescued and resuscitated."

"How long were you in space?" Neelix asked tentatively. He seemed a bit nervous, but Annika couldn't decide if this was because of her Borg past or he simply didn't want to offend her.

"Seventeen days," Annika replied. "But I was only conscious for the first day. It was… intimidating. I was cut off from the Collective and completely helpless." She shook her head to push the sudden memory of the experience out of her mind. "Soon after, the Borg gave up on _Voyager_. Species 8472 bioships were systematically destroying Borg worlds with their planet killing weapon. I can't describe to you the magnitude of the destruction I witnessed. Worlds on fire, or completely disintegrated." The words caught in her throat. "The Borg had started the war. Oh yes, it was the Borg who had first entered fluidic space with the intent on assimilating Species 8472. And this was the result. Billions of drones killed, and the Hive Mind conscious in them all until the end. Conscious of each death, as if a limb was being severed from the Collective's body." Annika faltered again. As she spoke, the memory of the terrible destruction danced in her head. Memories from the drones on the ground as the planet crumbled beneath their feet.

Chakotay leaned forward. "Annika, we can wait until a better time," he began.

Chakotay's voice snapped her back to the present. "No, there is much more you need to know," she said emphatically. She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts and continued. "It was estimated that all Borg worlds would be destroyed within a short time if they stayed in concentrated groups. The Borg decided to abandon the remaining system worlds in favor of distributing its vessels singly throughout space. It was only a delaying tactic. Defeat was inevitable unless a defense could be found or a weapon could be devised to combat the bioships."

"To what extent was the Borg fleet distributed?" Tuvok asked.

"Throughout all of known space reachable by the Borg."

Annika sensed the mood of the room suddenly change and each officer at the table glanced to one another. The Borg had, of course, sent cubes into Federation space at one time. Might they have again? Finally Captain Janeway asked the question on all of their minds. "Did that include the alpha quadrant?"

Annika hesitated and again glanced from face to face. Was that hostility or anxiety she saw? She couldn't meet Chakotay's eyes. "Yes," she finally said. "The entire galaxy and some of the closer satellite galaxies as well are reachable by the Borg using a system of trans-warp conduit hubs. The war between the Borg and Species 8472 encompassed all of it." She paused to let that sink in. "After the last Borg world was destroyed, about four months into the war, Species 8472 began to concentrate fully on seeking out the individual Borg vessels. They were relentless. The Borg strategy at the time was to avoid all contact with the bioships and conduct selective assimilations."

"Selective assimilations," Tom Paris said. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It was determined that assimilating a whole world and civilization would simply give Species 8472 another target. Instead, the leadership of a world was targeted, or a single ship. From this selective sample, newly assimilated technology of that species was assessed on whether it could be used against the bioships and Species 8472. All species encountered, regardless of technological advancement, were assimilated. Pre-warp civilizations, non-humanoid species, species already assimilated. Every possibility was explored. After about six months of hide and seek, Species 8472 changed their tactics. Perhaps they guessed at the Borg's intentions." Annika again hesitated. She looked at her hands that rested on the table and couldn't help but see the Borg implants. She pulled her hands from view and put them in her lap.

"Go on," Captain Janeway prompted.

Annika plunged ahead. "To deprive the Borg of new technology and new drones, the bioships started to destroy inhabited worlds. Species 8472 began the extermination of all life in the galaxy."

No one spoke up. They remembered Kes' warning about Species 8472 – 'the weak will perish.' Kes had felt malevolence and cold hatred from them, the desire to extinguish all life. "This must have been during the time we were traversing that dark nebula," Captain Janeway mused, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room after Annika had stopped. "The Borg couldn't find us before because Kes had already moved us far from their space, and then we were safely hidden in that dark nebula for two years during the height of the war." She turned to Annika. "Do you know if Earth was targeted?"

Annika took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Not at first. The destruction was primarily concentrated in the delta quadrant, where the majority of bioships still patrolled. It was soon after, however, that the Borg made a breakthrough, or I should say, assimilated a key piece of information. All Borg worlds were gone. Eighty-seven percent of the pre-war Borg capability had been destroyed. But at that point, the Borg assimilated Species 25342, an otherwise undistinguished species from a small planet orbiting a red dwarf star in the Large Magellanic Cloud. They were a pre-warp society with telepathic abilities and a long history of warfare amongst themselves. Most of their technology had been developed to wage war, and many of these were offensive telepathic weapons. Horrible weapons that attacked the minds of their enemies. The Borg quickly adapted one of these weapons and distributed it instantaneously to every remaining Borg vessel. Species 8472 were incapable of protecting themselves from the new weapon, and the Borg used it mercilessly on the bioships. The hunters now became the hunted. The Borg combined the weapon with other technologies. Increased the range. Increased the destructive power. Species 8472 did not have a chance. It was now about a year from the start of the war. Species 8472 launched a last offensive. It viewed the inhabited worlds of the galaxy as a breeding ground for potential Borg drones, and so the intent of the remaining bioships was to destroy as many inhabited worlds in the galaxy as possible."

No one dared to speak. Was Earth among the worlds destroyed? Vulcan, Kronos, Talaxia? As if Annika anticipated their unasked question, she continued, "I don't know about Earth, or any other planets in the Federation. I do know, however, they were targeted. The Federation, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Empire. All worlds the Borg had knowledge of. Everywhere. Borg cubes were dispatched to protect key worlds, including Earth, but they were never heard from again."

"The Borg wanted to protect Earth?" Tom Paris asked incredulously.

Annika nodded. "Species 8472 was correct in their assessment. The Borg viewed Earth and the worlds of the Federation as a reservoir of future drones. Have you ever wondered why on the two occasions the Borg attacked Earth in the past, it was only with a single cube? Why not ten? A hundred? A thousand? In both instances, it was a selective assimilation to assess the current level of technology. In the case of the Federation, sixty seven new species were assimilated at the battle of Wolf 359 alone with but a single cube."

Captain Janeway shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Were the cubes sent to protect Earth destroyed by the bioships?" she asked. "How can that be if the cubes were equipped with the new telepathic weapon?"

Annika shook her head. "It's… unknown," she finally said. "The Borg, at its height, encompassed hundreds of worlds and hundreds of billions of drones, tens of thousands of vessels, and yet just one Hive Mind. It was our Achilles heal. Unknown to us, the new telepathic weapon was affecting the Hive Mind as well. A kind of madness was infecting Borg thought. Actions were taken that were later forgotten. Multiple drones took on the persona of the Borg queen when only one should at a time. The Hive Mind was shattered. And in this madness, a part of the Borg wanted vengeance. That splinter of the Hive Mind opened a portal into fluidic space and dispatched the weapon. The effect on Species 8472 and all life in fluidic space was devastating." Annika stopped, visibly shaken.

"Captain…" Chakotay began, but Janeway raised her hand to silence him.

"They were gone," Annika whispered. "And the Hive Mind that stood by and watched suffered."

She stopped again. The hum of the warp drive was the only sound in the ready room. Annika looked down in front of her, unwilling to meet the eyes of those around the table. The Borg had not only exterminated Species 8472, but all life in their realm. Annika had seen it all. In a way, as a drone enslaved to the Hive Mind, she had done it all.

"That was, what, five years ago?" Captain Janeway eventually said. "What has the Borg been doing since that time?"

Annika didn't look up. "Chasing ghosts," she said. "Although the Hive Mind is still a single mind, it now is shattered. Trying to heal itself by expunging those parts of it that have been damaged by the telepathic weapon, and continues to be damaged as the weapon is used." She laughed, startling those around her. "The weapon that had saved us," she said, but then stopped and closed her eyes. "The weapon that saved the Borg," she started again, correcting herself, "has also damaged the Hive Mind, perhaps irreparably."

"The danger of all weapons," Neelix reflected, thinking to himself of the Metreon cascade and Dr. Jetrel.

"When you found me on the sphere," Annika said, her voice a little shaky. "I thought it was after a battle with a rouge bioship that was disguising itself as another Borg sphere. In truth, however, now that I reflect on it some more, I think in fact it was simply another sphere attacking us believing the same thing. For these past five years, the Borg has been fighting with itself. They are still out there. Not as numerous, but just as dangerous. And if and when the Hive Mind repairs itself, it will be ready to assimilate new drones."

Captain Janeway looked intently around the room at her officers. The implication of Annika's words was clear. "If Earth and the Federation have survived this war, it is imperative we reach them. They need to know what has happened to the Borg, and prepare if they indeed begin to expand again. The trans-warp project is our highest priority." She turned to Annika. "Annika, when you are ready, work with Lieutenant Torres to assemble a team. Anything you need, it's yours."

Chakotay stood. "I think, perhaps, Crewman Hansen needs a break for a short time." He turned to the Captain and she nodded.

"OK," Janeway barked. "Everyone, get back to your stations and await instructions."

The senior staff stood and filed out quickly until only Janeway, Chakotay, and Annika remained. Annika finally looked up, panic in her eyes. She looked to Chakotay. "What if," she began and then turned away.

Chakotay moved over and sat down in the seat next to Annika. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

Annika again looked up and placed her hands back on the table. "What if my mind has been affected in the same way?" she whispered. "How can I be certain? How do I know I haven't been damaged as well?"

Chakotay moved to hold her hands in his. "I can only imagine what you've been through these past six years and longer than that I'm sure. The Borg has physically and mentally abused you, and you have been forced to see and do things that are difficult to think about. I also can't imagine anyone being stronger while facing these horrors than you have been these past few days. Listen to me carefully. You have all of us on _Voyager_ now. We will all help you through this time."

Captain Janeway stood and moved over to the other side of Annika and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Annika sighed in relief. She had been holding her breath as Chakotay spoke, and his words filled her with hope. Perhaps she wasn't as damaged as she feared. She concentrated on Chakotay's strong hands encircling hers, covering her Borg implants. She breathed slowly, feeling the warmth of his hands on hers.

She finally felt … human.


	6. Signals

# Chapter 6 - Signals

"Report," Ensign Harry Kim said. He stood beside Crewman Celes Tal who was at her engineering station. _Voyager_'s engine room was crowded as the crew prepared for the first static trans-warp field test. An intact engine had been recovered from a derelict Borg cube just a week before, and it was now attached to _Voyager_'s warp drive by means of an array of plasma conduits and optical cable. The alien device glowed a sickly green color and looked ominous and out of place, but if all went well, it would be their ticket home to the alpha quadrant.

Tal turned to face Ensign Kim. She wasn't used to all the activity and attention, and fidgeted nervously. Crewman Annika Hansen had specifically requested her help as one of the sensor analysts, however, and thus she was monitoring some key sensor readings related to the interface between the warp drive and trans-warp engine. The computer, of course, would be doing most of the work. Changes to the field would need to be made at too rapid a rate. The computer, however, only did what the analyst programmed it to do, and so all the key systems would be closely monitored. "Our warp field is stable with no harmonics present and there's currently no feedback from the trans-warp engine," she replied, and then added a belated, "sir."

Kim leaned forward and examined the readouts more closely. "Why are you bypassing the subspace relays in the lateral sensor array?"

Tal shifted uncomfortably. She glanced over to Annika who was working nearby. Annika had been listening to the exchange, and after catching Tal's eye, slightly nodded in an attempt to urge Tal to explain. Tal hesitated, but eventually managed "Crewman Hansen agrees that the reduced sensitivity is acceptable and we'll be able to track higher harmonic deviations in the trans-warp field."

Annika shook her head. She had discovered over the past two weeks that sometimes she and Tal could speak volumes to each other with a single look. She suspected that Tal had understood what she had wanted this time, but simply chose the easier alternative. It had been a wonderful surprise to Annika to find out just how well Tal and her got along. Annika couldn't imagine fitting in with the rest of the _Voyager_ crew as well as she had in such a short time without Tal's guidance and friendship… and Chakotay's too, of course.

Kim looked at the readouts for a moment more. He was obviously not fully convinced, but let it pass. "Very well, carry on."

When Kim was gone, Annika moved over to Tal's station with a scowl. "Ensign Vorik," she called, "take over at this engineering station for a moment."

Vorik looked up and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Annika motioned for Tal to follow her, and then noticed her friend smiling. "What has amused you now?" Annika asked.

"Oh, just the way you order around officers, and they obey without question," Tal replied. "Even Lieutenant Torres takes notice and listens to what you say."

Annika was unaccustomed to the hierarchal structure of rank. With the Borg, all drones were nominally equal, extensions of the Hive Mind. For a crew of individuals, she understood the need, of course, but with no Starfleet training, she was oblivious to the finer points of protocol and procedure. She had been asked to work with Lieutenant Torres on the trans-warp engine, and so that is what she was doing and simply behaved in a manner she deemed most appropriate. She found it an easy partnership. Lieutenant Torres was intelligent and an effective leader. She did notice, however, that most officers called her Annika instead of referring to her rank. They recognized her authority when dealing with the Borg engine and trans-warp field theory in general, and so deferred to her judgment most of the time. "Is that why you included my name when explaining the sensor modifications to Ensign Kim?"

Tal shrugged.

"Tal, those modifications were your idea and not mine. You could have easily explained the need for those modifications without even mentioning me."

"I don't know." Tal looked across engineering to where Ensign Kim was speaking with Lieutenant Torres and then back to Annika. "He's so intimidating."

Annika was bemused. "Ensign Kim?" she asked incredulously.

Tal shrugged again and stepped closer to Annika. "He's involved with everything on the ship," she whispered. "He works at operations and the science station on the bridge, he's always being asked to come here to engineering. He even takes command during the night shift sometimes. Did you know he was at the top of his graduating class at the Academy? He plays the clarinet."

The non sequitur caught Annika off guard. "Clarinet?"

"He often plays when he's on night shift," Tal reflected.

Was Tal attracted to Ensign Kim? Annika wondered. She'd have to inquire later when back in their quarters. For now, they had work to do. "This is irrelevant," Annika said, clearly irritated. "You know more about the need for tracking the higher harmonic deviations in the trans-warp field than he does. We've discussed the problem extensively, and your solution was both simple and innovative. I did not choose you to be on this team because you are my friend, I chose you because I looked at your record and saw your potential. True, you are unconventional and need to work on your confidence, but your talent has gone unnoticed long enough. Now go over and ensure Ensign Vorik knows how to identify the feedback we're hoping to avoid during the test. He's going to be backing you up."

"Yes _ma'am_," Tal replied with emphasis, and raised her eyebrows with a knowing nod. She then turned and went back to her station and Ensign Vorik.

Evidently Tal considers she has made some point, Annika thought. Tal had told Annika she has a command presence and thought she was destined for something greater. Annika didn't know anything about that, but there was one particular thing about her future she was tentatively planning.

And as if on cue, she turned in time to see Commander Chakotay enter engineering. He came periodically to check on the progress regarding the preparations for the test. Annika found it curious that he didn't simply use the comm system, but found she preferred giving the updates face to face anyway. Tal had all but convinced her that Chakotay was interested in pursuing a closer relationship with Annika, and so perhaps he had ulterior motives as well. She had resolved to figure that out for herself. Chakotay came straight to her with a smile and asked, "How's it going here?"

"I believe we'll be ready for the first static test within the hour," Annika replied. "Given _Voyager_'s profile, I'm still uncertain if a stable field can be achieved, but we will find out soon enough. Lieutenant Torres will contact the bridge when helm control should be transferred to engineering."

The enthusiasm in engineering had continued to grow over the two weeks they had been working, and Annika was beginning to be swept up in it. The entire crew was bubbling with optimism. It was better than contemplating other possibilities. Annika's description of the events during and after the Borg/Species 8472 war had been quickly conveyed to the rest of the crew. In addition to the optimism regarding the trans-warp engine, there were also hushed conversations throughout the crew concerning the possibility that Earth and many of the planets in the Federation had been destroyed. Fortunately, no one seemed to associate Annika with the Borg or the war. Instead, she was treated as just another member of the crew, and perhaps the one who might make trans-warp speed possible. More and more she was distancing herself from her Borg past, and the quiet human who had waited patiently in her mind was becoming fully awake. As Chakotay predicted, the members of _Voyager_'s crew were very supportive, and none more so than Chakotay himself.

"Very good," Chakotay replied. "I'll inform the Captain."

"Commander," Annika said, stopping Chakotay from leaving. Chakotay faced her expectantly. Annika hesitated. She had been planning this exchange for several days, and now that the moment had arrived, she felt some apprehension. What if she had misinterpreted his interest? Regardless, she was determined to find out, and so plunged ahead. "I will have some free time after the test this evening. I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the holodeck for a meal and conversation. I have arranged a table for two at a Bajoran restaurant in San Francisco that comes highly recommended."

Chakotay seemed confused at first, having expected an addition to her report, and then a bit surprised. "Are you asking me out to dinner?"

"Yes I am," she replied. Since the day of the debriefing to the senior staff, she had been looking for an opportunity to speak with Chakotay. Not that they hadn't spoken in the past two weeks. Quite the contrary, Chakotay often joined Annika and Tal for meals in the mess hall. This time, however, she wanted more privacy. She hoped to thank him for all he had done for her, and also had some specific questions to ask. "I saved some replicator rations for just this occasion. I believe it is called 'a date'. If you would rather select a different cuisine that could also be arranged."

Chakotay smiled in a way that incited a strange fluttering sensation in her abdomen that was new, but by no means unpleasant. He was clearly pleased with the prospect and this pleased Annika as well. "Oh no, I developed a taste for Bajoran food when I was in the Maquis. I would love to. I'll meet you at the holodeck after the test is complete?"

"Eighteen hundred hours," Annika confirmed.

As Chakotay left, Annika noticed Tal staring wide-eyed in her direction with a funny smirk. She smiled back in agreement. Indeed, they would undoubtedly have something to talk about tonight before regenerating

#

The first static trans-warp field test appeared to be going well. Engineering was busy as each member of the team checked the anti-matter flow and dilithium matrix, examined sensor readouts, or monitored the computer's adjustments of the field integrity. Voyager's warp drive pulsed rhythmically and the Borg trans-warp engine glowed silently.

"Increase the intensity to eighty percent," B'Elanna said, and turned to Annika. Annika simply nodded, her eyes glued to the readouts at her station. B'Elanna looked about her engine room and smiled. "When we tried this before, we had a critical warp core feedback develop and had to eject the core well before this level. This might just work." She walked over to where Ensign Kim was adjusting and monitoring the trans-warp field intensity.

"Field intensity at eighty percent," Kim said.

"Feedback on all harmonics still nominal," Tal added from her station.

B'Elanna stepped toward the warp drive and closed her eyes, listening to the pulses. Of course the varied sensors recording and evaluating both the warp drive and trans-warp engine were orders of magnitude more sensitive than human perceptions, but B'Elanna had grown so accustomed to the sound of _Voyager_'s engine and systems, she could often sense a problem without the sensors. For now, everything sounded good. She stepped back and turned again to Annika. "What do you think?"

Annika lingered on the sensor readouts for a minute before answering. "The computer seems to be keeping up with the corrections without any problems," she finally said. "I suggest we proceed."

"Increase the intensity to ninety percent," B'Elanna said.

Ensign Kim initiated the command and B'Elanna was just about to say something more to Annika when Tal called out, "Abort the test!"

Instantly B'Elanna echoed, "Abort! Bring field intensity back down to zero!" Kim was already punching in the correct commands on his consol.

The hum of the warp drive started to change pitch, indicative of a developing feedback. Fortunately, Kim had been quick to react, even before the computer had automatically aborted, and the feedback didn't become serious. In the few seconds it took for the trans-warp field to collapse successfully, it appeared the crisis had been averted.

Unfortunately, the rapid shut down created an overload in the system. Suddenly the engineering station where Tal and Vorik were stationed erupted in a plasma discharge and both were thrown back against the bulkhead. Vorik, who had been standing slightly behind Tal, got up shakily and brushed himself off. Tal, however, received the brunt of the explosion and remained crumpled on the floor.

Annika rushed to Tal's side. "Someone's assistance please!" she shouted. Tal was unconscious with plasma burns on her hands and arms.

Ensign Kim immediately appeared behind them. He leaned over and examined Tal's injuries more closely and checked for a pulse.

"Ensign, how severe is the damage?" Annika asked.

"Second degree plasma burns, but her pulse is strong," Kim answered calmly. "I'll take her to sickbay." Ensign Kim tapped his comm badge, ready to call for an emergency beam out when he noticed Annika still remained over Tal, ready to be beamed to sickbay as well. "Annika, I'll take care of her. You must stay here and work with Lieutenant Torres to discover what went wrong."

Annika stood and stepped back. The engine room was filled with smoke, but it was quickly dissipating into the ventilation system. The warp drive still pulsed rhythmically and the trans-warp engine glowed brightly.

"Two to transport directly to sickbay," Kim said, and then he and Tal disappeared into the transporter beam.

After they were gone, Annika noticed several crewman and officers standing nearby and looking in her direction. They appeared to be waiting for her instructions. Annika pushed aside the anxiety she felt for Tal as best she could and moved to Lieutenant Torres' side.

"Vorik," Annika commanded, and the Vulcan snapped to attention. "Secure the sensor logs from the damaged station."

"Yes ma'am."

She turned to B'Elanna, "I think the warp core and trans-warp drive are both intact and safe, but we should initiate a full diagnostic."

B'Elanna reached out and placed a hand on Annika's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Let's clean this place up."

#

In Spatial Grid 19-12-0, a Borg drone left his alcove and moved to a nearby terminal. He entered some commands and examined the results. A trans-warp field signal had been detected. It had definite Borg signatures, but couldn't be associated with any known Borg vessel. The Hive Mind stirred uneasily. It was decided a probe would be launched to investigate. The tiny sphere, no more than a meter across, exited the cube's launch bay immediately and engaged its trans-warp drive. The signature had been close, and the probe was designed for maximum trans-warp speeds.

The probe exited its trans-warp conduit at a distance that would be masked by the Galactic background if the unknown vessel was scanning and had a proximity alarm that extended this far. Passive sensors were used to image the vessel as to not trigger detection. The probe's output was linked directly to the Hive Mind. The unknown vessel was now traveling at warp speed only with no trans-warp signature present. It was unexpected, but immediately recognized.

The Borg Queen on a cube in Spatial Grid 20-8-1 opened her eyes and smiled.

"_Voyager,_ at last…"

#

Author's Note: I liked the interaction between Celes Tal and Harry Kim in the ST:VOY episode "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" and so, I couldn't resist adding some interaction between them here… So, I'm thinking the story is about half way done, although I only have the actual ending planned out. The rest is just notional and still forming in my mind but, as you can see, it will involve some conversations between Annika and Chakotay, and the Borg Queen. Anyway, writing these multi-chapter fics is definitely different. If you're still with me, I'd love to hear from you with a review to let me know what you think. I'll be gone and unable to write and post for about 3 weeks (until after Sep 23rd). Thanks.


	7. First Date

Author's Note: I had some time to write while away after all and think I have the rest of this story sketched out in my head. I decided the gap of time between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 should be more like one month instead of two weeks.

# Chapter 7 – First Date

"She's sedated now and resting comfortably," The Doctor said. "We'll be able to take the bandages off in a couple hours when her skin fully regenerates. I'm going to deactivate myself until that time. Feel free to reactivate me for any reason."

"Thank you Doctor," Annika replied.

"Computer," The Doctor said. "Deactivate EMH program." The Doctor shimmered, and then was gone.

Crewman Celes Tal was laying on the biobed next to where the Doctor had just been. She was still in her uniform, although most of both sleeves were removed and silver bandages covered her hands and arms up to just above the elbow. Annika regarded the readouts flashing on the side of the bed for a few moments. She then found and moved a chair to sit next to the biobed and wait for Tal to awaken. Ensign Kim had left earlier to go back to engineering, and so Annika and Tal were now the only ones left. The lights were dimmed in all but this portion of sickbay. Annika looked about and realized it was the same biobed where she had been just a few weeks before.

Annika was just starting to wonder how she would occupy her time while waiting when the doors to sickbay slid open and Commander Chakotay walked in carrying a tray. She consulted her internal chronometer and gasped. "Chakotay! I completely lost track of time."

Chakotay shook his head, as if to say an apology was unnecessary. He went over and placed the tray on a small table, and then moved the table closer to where Annika was sitting. "I understand completely," he said and looked about for another chair. Spying one across the room, he went to get it. "I knew you'd be here, and so I decided to bring dinner to you."

Annika glanced down at her uniform. She had been hoping for something a little different for their first date. With Tal's help, she had actually picked out a casual dress to wear for just this occasion and had planned to do something different with her hair, now that it was long enough to experiment with. As she regarded Chakotay's eager smile, however, she discovered she was actually quite pleased that he had come to be with her. He returned with the chair and placed it on the other side of the small table across from her and sat down. He uncovered what he had brought and disclosed two bowls of stew.

Annika laughed. "I believe there's been a mistake with my order."

"I don't have any replicator rations, and so I'm afraid we'll have to make do with some of Neelix's stew. Not exactly sure what's in it, but I would wager it has some leola root and lentils." He then looked to where Tal was laying on the biobed and added, "How is she doing?"

"She's slightly sedated and sleeping. The Doctor says she will be fine. In a couple hours, the bandages come off and she can return to our quarters." Annika regarded the stew and then turned to the sickbay doors. "We could perhaps still go to the holodeck for our dinner."

"We'll be able to go out together soon enough and have a proper dinner," Chakotay replied. "I think for today, it would be nice for you to be here when Tal wakes."

Annika was relieved. She did want to stay with Tal. And then she realized the implication of Chakotay's words that he expected future dinners together, and this delighted her immensely. Chakotay handed Annika one of the spoons he had brought, and then with an adventurous grin, took his first spoonful.

"I've wanted to thank you," Annika said tentatively before taking her first bit of the stew.

"You have already."

She had, actually, on a number of occasions. Annika still didn't feel that was sufficient. Chakotay had gone out of his way to help her transition to life on _Voyager_, and life as an individual for that matter. He had spent hours with her and Tal on the holodeck showing the worlds of the Federation and discussing the various cultures, histories, and the occasional interesting story. He said he was trying to make up for lost time. Sure, she had assimilated knowledge of many worlds and species, but tainted with a Borg interpretation. Chakotay felt it important to instead understand these things from a human perspective. Vulcans are not simply Species 3254. Tal would complain afterwards that she felt like a chaperon, but obviously enjoyed the time as well. "I really can't imagine how I would have gotten by without you and Tal. And from what I understand, you had a hand in arranging to have Tal as my roommate, and so I have you to thank for that as well."

Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad that's worked out. I had a feeling the two of you needed each other."

Annika paused. She had of course needed Tal, as a friend and confidant. On the sphere, when the voices were gone, she had felt alone. But she had truly been alone. To have felt the same way on a ship filled with individuals would have been oppressive. She didn't like to contemplate where her mind might have strayed during the long off duty hours if indeed her quarters had been a cargo bay and her only company demons from the past. As an individual, it was amazing just how important it was to connect with other individuals. But how did Tal need her? This new thought intrigued her. "You say we needed each other. Explain."

Chakotay slowly chewed on a tough bit in the stew and considered his answer. "Crewman Celes has been feeling neglected and undervalued for quite some time."

Annika nodded. "She thought no one noticed or cared."

"Oh, we've noticed," Chakotay replied. He had spent the last ten years as first officer getting to know everyone aboard _Voyager_. He knew a lot about each member of the crew, their problems and insecurities as well as their strengths and desires. "Being alone in the delta quadrant has made it difficult for us to find solutions to these sorts of problems. There are only so many positions and jobs on board, and the last six years have made matters worse. With you becoming a member of _Voyager_'s family, I figured you needed someone who would be easy to get along with and make you feel welcome. And, I thought by helping you, Tal would realize that she can make a difference, and feel of value again."

"She has been a good friend," Annika reflected.

"She's had a tough time," Chakotay said thoughtfully. "I don't mean just on _Voyager_. I've been to Vallor, and the refuge camps where she grew up. It was a terrible situation."

"When you were in the Maquis?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrows.

"You mentioned just this afternoon how you developed a taste for Bajoran food while in the Maquis. I am sure you are also aware that Tal does love to talk. In the past month, she has told me a great deal about _Voyager_ and her crew."

"Yes, the Maquis, renegades and rebels all," Chakotay said and took another spoonful of the stew. There was a bit of bitterness to Chakotay's words that he hadn't intended to convey. When he did think of the Maquis, it was always with some regret. "The crew of the _Val Jean_ has been successfully integrated back into the fold, but I often think of the others, those who we left behind. It's hard to believe that was ten years ago, and for what I wonder? Perhaps I will never know."

Annika could see that Chakotay was troubled by these thoughts. Perhaps about his past decisions, or feeling he's abandoned those ideals. "You resigned your commission when your homeworld was threatened. You chose to fight the injustice of a poorly conceived treaty between the Federation and Cardassia. You stood by your principles, which is to be commended."

Chakotay looked surprised. "Did Tal tell you all that?"

Annika blushed slightly and looked down. She started poking at her stew. "I've done a little research of my own as well," she confessed. "Things you and Tal haven't covered."

Chakotay smiled. Suddenly Tal stirred in the biobed, and they both turned, but Tal had simply changed her position and was still sleeping. Then something struck Annika. "Did I ever wake during the time I was in sickbay? I have no memory from the time I lost consciousness on the sphere to the time I was awakened."

They had never spoken of it, but he figured someone must have told her by now how he spent most of his time in sickbay during the time she was there. "Once, soon after you were first beamed over from the sphere, you woke briefly. After that, the Doctor kept you pretty well sedated until the day you were revived."

"And yet you stayed by my side for much of that time," Annika said. It was a statement more than a question, but Chakotay nodded anyway. "Why?" It was actually the one big question she had wanted to ask him for quite some time. Why did he seem so connected to her? Not that she minded. In fact she felt quite comfortable talking with him and felt they were well matched and compatible. Their previous meeting six years before, however, hadn't been on the best of terms. With this in mind, before he could answer she added, "I remember, lecturing you, calling you erratic, conflicted and disorganized. I said you lacked harmony, cohesion and greatness. I was quite harsh."

"I imagine that was the Borg speaking."

"Yes, but it is still a part of my memory. I remember saying those words to you. I remember what I was then. But somehow you saw beyond that to the human who was trapped inside. You, more than anyone else on _Voyager_, have been able to allow me to see myself as human." Annika paused breathless. She was nervous; these human emotions were new to her and swirled about. Somehow, however, talking to Chakotay made it easier for her. "I feel as if a blindfold has been removed and I can finally see myself as I truly am."

Chakotay stiffened at the mention of a blindfold, but then quickly relaxed. Annika didn't notice and took a spoonful of the stew. She waited patiently expecting an answer.

"I'm not quite sure how you're going to take this," he said, and took a spoonful of stew himself to stall for time. Was it the right time to tell her about his dream? About his vision quests? He wanted to be completely open and honest with her, but at the same time he didn't want to rush. As he considered what to say, he saw her own openness as reflected in her eyes. How could he possibly consider holding anything back? "One thing you should know about me," he finally began, "is that I believe there are many things in this universe that a tricorder can't measure. And, the story I'm about to tell you is one of them." He placed his spoon into his bowl, for it was nearly empty anyway, and leaned closer to Annika. She felt a thrill go through her, although at first she couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was in anticipation of sharing a secret with Chakotay. "About a month before we encountered your sphere, I had a dream, or perhaps I should say it was a vision. In it, I was presented alternatives, of what might have been." He paused and locked eyes with Annika. She found herself transfixed and couldn't look away. "You were a part of this vision."

"You saw me? Was I Borg, or was I like I am now?"

She was interested, Chakotay reflected, and he beamed inwardly. "I did not see you, but the others in my vision spoke of you."

"Who were these others?"

"They were myself. They were my alternative selves, in other realities, or other timelines. You were disconnected from the Collective in all. Most called you Seven, although one did call you Annika." Chakotay hesitated.

"What is it?" Annika asked, sensing there was something Chakotay was reluctant to say.

Chakotay closed his eyes to sort through his thoughts. There was much he wanted to tell her, but was he presupposing an intimacy that didn't yet exist between them? He had expected to take their relationship slowly, letting it develop naturally if it was to develop at all. Instead, however, it turned out it was like throwing plasma on an injector coil. "I guess I didn't think I'd be telling you all this on our first date," he finally said.

Annika looked about sickbay. "This is not a typical first day, I would say. And, tomorrow is never guaranteed," Annika mused. Chakotay's honesty emboldened her. "If there's something more to be said, you should say it."

Chakotay nodded. "Well, you asked for it. The long and the short of it is, in many of the alternatives, we are together, as husband and wife."

Annika hesitated with the spoon halfway to her mouth and then quickly returned it to the bowl.

Chakotay plunged forward. "At the time, I thought you were dead. I had ordered the cargo bay doors opened after you and the other drones had accessed deflector control and were emitting another resonant graviton beam." He paused, feeling a heaviness descend on him. "I thought I had killed you."

"But you were mistaken," Annika quickly interjected.

"Yes. And somehow, when we encountered that derelict sphere with the one drone life sign... Somehow, I knew it was you. Call it fate. Call it destiny. The coincidence is too incredible."

Annika wasn't sure what to say, but instinctively she placed her hand on Chakotay's hand that now rested on the table between them.

"There's more," Chakotay said, encouraged by the gesture. "Since that time, I have sought wisdom from my animal guide."

"A vision quest," Annika said.

"More research?" Chakotay teased.

Annkia smiled back.

"In my vision quests, it is clear we have a shared destiny. I see you, and your animal guide speaks to me."

"My animal guide?"

"Yes, a raven."

Annika appeared surprised at this. "Curious. My parents' ship that brought me here to the delta quadrant was named The _Raven_."

"Indeed."

"What did my animal guide tell you?"

Chakotay looked down again at his empty bowl, as if the answer lay there.

"Chakotay," Annika said and lifted his chin back up to look into his eyes. She wanted to know.

How could he deny her anything? He was compelled to comply. "In my vision, you are in shadow and hard to recognize. The raven said something that clearly identified you and also spoke of our future together. It said 'you will be assimilated'. I took it to mean that you and I will be married one day, just as my alternative selves in my original vision were."

It was hard for Annika to describe the emotions she felt. Not as much surprise as contentment. It had always been clear that Chakotay cared for her, but now she saw just how deeply those feelings for her went. And as she considered these feelings, she realized how much she cared for him. Before they could continue, however, there was a stirring on the biobed beside them. Annika and Chakotay turned to see Tal trying to lean up on her elbows. Annika jumped to her feet to help her. "You're awake."

"I am," Tal responded, still a little groggy, "and in sickbay." With Annika's help, she got up into a sitting position without disturbing the bandages on her arms. "What happened?"

"From what I understand," Chakotay put in, standing and moving over to Annika. "You saved the warp core."

Tal turned to Annika.

"That would be accurate," Annika stated. "You called for an abort of the test, and shortly afterwards, a higher harmonic feedback between the warp core and trans-warp engine started to develop. We were able to shut down both successfully. The rapid shut down, however, caused an overload in your engineering station which resulted in a plasma discharge."

"Oh," Tal replied. She seemed a bit surprised as well.

"What made you call for an abort? It was a full three seconds before the computer detected a problem."

Tal thought back to the incident. "I was tracking the corrections being made," she said tentatively. "I was thinking about something I had said to Ensign Vorik earlier, about patterns in Kalto. I've watched some games in the mess hall between Commander Tuvok and Ensign Kim and taught myself how to play. Anyway, I started to notice a pattern in the corrections and realized that the time between corrections would soon overwhelm the computer's capacity to compensate."

Annika nodded. "I believe it's as I originally feared," she stated. "_Voyager_'s profile is simply too complicated for the Borg trans-warp engine."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

"The trans-warp field needs to be formed between the hull of the ship and the rest of space-time. The simplest shapes make this relatively straight forward. That is why Borg vessels are constructed they way they are. Cubes and spheres. They are the most efficient design, and so the trans-warp engines are designed for these simple shapes."

"And so for _Voyager_," Tal said, "the more complicated profile requires a more complicated field."

"Exactly. I thought we might be able to compensate, but it appears the instabilities are too nonlinear."

"How did your parents on the _Raven_ manage? Did they have a trans-warp engine?" Chakotay asked.

"No. Their ship was small enough that they could fly within a cube's trans-warp field and take a ride." Annika closed her eyes. "I can remember that trip through trans-warp space into the delta quadrant," she said. "The cube was meters from our hull and space was alive with shifting patterns and colors."

"Could we do something like that?" Tal asked, now fully awake. "Hitch a ride with a cube?"

"Perhaps," Annika speculated, "if we were contained within a tractor beam. _Voyager_ is too big and would disrupt the trans-warp field otherwise."

"I'm not too sure we'd want to go anywhere a Borg cube would be going anyway," Chakotay remarked.

The three became silent. Then Tal shifted again. "When can I get out of here and back to our quarters? These biobeds are uncomfortable."

"Not for another couple hours," Annika replied. "But we'll stay here and entertain you."

Tal raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you two going out to dinner tonight?"

Annika glanced back at Chakotay who was standing close beside her, and then back to Tal. The two of them seemed so natural standing there together, Tal could almost imagine him reaching out and placing an arm around Annika's waist. Tal wondered what she had missed.

Before anyone could question further or explain, the claxon warning of red alert sounded. "Battle stations, all hands to battle stations!" Tuvok's voice rang throughout the ship. "Two Borg cubes have been detected on long range scans and are on an intercept course."

The Doctor immediately materialized on the other side of the biobed. "What's going on?" he said irritably.

"Prepare for casualties Doctor," Chakotay said, and turned to Annika. He paused for just a moment, and then added "come with me." Chakotay and Annika hurried to the door. Annika turned and caught Tal's eyes before leaving sickbay on her way to the bridge. The apprehension and fear Tal saw in them frightened her.

The turbolift shook and Chakotay and Annika exchanged a worried look.

"Weapons fire?" Chakotay asked.

"I think more like a tractor beam," Annika speculated.

The lift shook again, more violently. Definitely weapons this time. The turbolift doors slid open to the bridge. A Borg cube was displayed on the main viewer, with a second cube standing by in the distance. Chakotay rushed to his seat next to Captain Janeway, and Annkia followed.

"Keep rotating shield frequency," Captain Janeway barked. "Full spread of photon torpedoes."

"Firing," Tuvok said mechanically. The ship shook again from another impact of Borg weapons on the shield grid. "Forward shields are down to thirty percent. Failure is imminent."

"Suggestions?" Janeway asked.

"Use our transporters to beam some torpedoes inside the cube," Ensign Kim suggested.

"Turn around to protect the forward shields," Chakotay said. "It will buy us some time."

"Arm ourselves," Annika stated. "Drones will be boarding soon."

Janeway glanced over to Annika who was standing next to Chakotay, her hand on his shoulder. "Do it!" she ordered. "Everyone, phasers, rotating frequency."

Ensign Ayala punched in a code to the bridge's weapons locker and opened it. He then passed phasers to everyone on the bridge. Annika noticed that he didn't even hesitate when handing her one.

"We'll have a few shots at most," Janeway said when handed her sidearm. "Make it count."

Suddenly Tuvok screamed in pain and doubled over onto his consol. Annika glanced his way, but immediately knew the cause. "Captain, they are using the mind weapon on _Voyager_. Lower shields, or Tuvok and all telepaths on board will die."

The ship shook again. Janeway called out "lower shields now!"

Almost simultaneously three drones materialized at three different areas on the bridge. They didn't move, but started looking about the bridge at all of the _Voyager_ crew present. The mind weapon must have also been disengaged, for Tuvok started to recover at his station at tactical.

"Annika," Janeway said. "Speculate, what are they doing?"

"They are the Hive Mind, Captain. They are sizing up who is here to resist them."

The standoff continued and Janeway became antsy. She glanced about the bridge. All of her officers stood ready with phasers trained on the drones, but the drones remained motionless. She shifted her phaser to her other hand. "Annika, what do you suggest we do?"

Annika unconsciously moved closer to Chakotay, who was standing beside her. The Borg drones filled her with dread, and she had to tell herself to stay calm. "Do nothing Captain. Make them take the first move," she said levelly as not to betray the fear she felt.

This time, upon hearing Annika's voice, all three drones started moving in her direction. Ensign Ayala fired at the one near the turbo lift and the drone fell to the floor. Tuvok felled the one that was nearest his tactical station, and Chakotay the one moving back from the main view screen. Immediately, the three fallen drones disappeared and three more drones materialized, this time closer to and surrounding Annika and Chakotay. Simultaneous fire from all directions was deflected by their personal Borg shields. They had adapted.

One of the drones moved towards Annika, and Chakotay shifted to stand between them. The drone swung his arm down on Chakotay's neck, sending him to the floor. Annika stood wide eyed, and as the drone started to bend down to inflict another blow, Annika called out, "Stop!"

The drone stopped and even stepped backwards to where he had originally materialized onto _Voyager_. The three now stood still, all looking at Annika in the center of the circle. Their faces were blank. Annika wondered idly if there might be some way to reach the individual mind that lay within the drone, or was she simply looking at the emptiness of the Hive Mind. She took the short respite to examine Chakotay. He was trying to get up from the floor and appeared dazed. She reached down to help him.

"Everyone stay back," Annika said. This was apparently all the Hive Mind wanted to know. Captain Janeway watched impotently as the three drones, Annika and Chakotay were beamed from _Voyager_'s bridge. She turned to Tuvok and shouted, "report!"

Tuvok consulted his tactical sensors. "They have been beamed to the closer cube. Both cubes have now stood down all weapons. Their propulsion systems are currently off-line."

Captain Janeway stared back at the spot where her First Officer, Annika, and three drones had occupied just moments before. _Voyager_ was clearly outgunned, but for whatever reason, the Borg had not destroyed them nor tried to assimilate them. She stood and turned to face her officers. "Start repairs but keep the shields down and scan that cube for our people. We're not leaving here until we get them back."


	8. Audience with the Queen

# Chapter 8 – Audience with the Queen

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One," the Borg Queen hissed. She glared down from a raised platform at Annika and Chakotay. They were in the center of a room, placed within a brightly lit spotlight, but the echoes betrayed a much larger space. Sounds of distant machinery reached them, and closer noises revealed the existence of unseen threats just beyond the reach of the light. The three drones who had also beamed from _Voyager_ were nowhere to be seen, but could very well be hiding in the dark. "Welcome home."

"This is not my home," Annika shot back. She was still kneeling beside Chakotay, as she had been on _Voyager_'s bridge, and now stood up to face the Queen, helping Chakotay up in the process. She took a deep breath, trying to control the anxiety she felt at being this close to the Borg again. The thought of being reassimilated terrified her, but with Chakotay at her side, it helped ease some of her fear.

Chakotay, still a bit shaken from the attack by the Borg drone just moments before, steadied himself beside Annika. He had heard about the Queen, but this was the first time he had seen her in person. She was, of course, an oxymoron – an individual drone that represented the Hive Mind of billions. Cables looped from the back of her head, where hair should have been, and a fleeting thought of Medusa with her hair of snakes flashed through his mind. The Queen appeared to be mostly machine, and what skin left exposed looked synthetic. Despite her superficial human form, the sight of her filled him with apprehension and disgust.

The Queen slithered closer to the two of them but her attention remained focused on Annika. She looked at Annika intently, a cold hate in her eyes. "Indeed," she finally said. "It appears as if you've made _Voyager_ into your home now. You completed the task we had started during the war, but we have already defeated Species 8472. You remain Borg, and yet you've altered yourself to hide your identity. You have perverted perfection and are clearly suffering from delusions. How is it I can't hear your thoughts?"

"I am no longer in the Collective," Annika replied steadily, still trying to remain calm and in control. The proximity of the Queen was disconcerting.

"Interesting. Nor, it would seem, are the rest of your drones on _Voyager_," the Queen observed. "Even now you have _Voyager_ simply waiting there in space, desperately scanning for you. You are no match for my cubes. What are you planning?"

Annika and Chakotay exchanged a quick look. For whatever reason, the Queen thought Annika was in control of _Voyager_ and the crew were drones.

"Do you think I'm not aware of what you're doing?" the Queen sneered, misinterpreting Annika's reaction. "Are you so attached to that physical body that you would sacrifice the rest of your collective to save it? I can't hear you or any of those drones on _Voyager_. How is this done?"

Chakotay decided it would be unwise for him to say anything, least he reveal that the Queen was mistaken in her assessment. Annika remained quiet as well, hoping the Queen would continue talking to give them more information to work with.

The Queen stepped off her platform and circled around both Annika and Chakotay, as if sizing up her prey. "Of all the wayward cubes and spheres and groups of drones we've encountered," the Queen finally said, not one to disappoint. "I've usually been able to reach some of my drones. On _Voyager_, however, they all continue to remain silent. There are insect colonies that do this, send out new queens to start colonies elsewhere, but I will not allow it. The Borg will overcome the devastation caused by the war with Species 8472. We will rise again and be stronger." She then turned her attention to Chakotay for the first time and added, "Even this favorite of yours is masked from me. Perhaps I should reassimilate him first to gain the knowledge I seek."

The Queen raised her hand as if to inject her nanoprobe injection tubes into Chakotay's neck, but Annika quickly grabbed the Queen's arm and forced her way to stand between the Queen and Chakotay. She surprised herself at the intensity of hatred she felt. The Queen chuckled, apparently this was precisely the reaction she had expected and hoped for. Annika released her arm, and the Queen slid back and continued her circling. "I don't blame you," she cooed. "I've been tempted in the past to take a mate as well." She stopped and turned to face Annika again. "You fancy yourself Queen of the Borg, but you are not. A pitiful new collective you've established on _Voyager_. You know, there is only one queen. There must only be one queen. I will understand the sickness you have to bring balance back to the Collective. You must realize this as well."

"I am not ill," Annika retorted.

"The Borg will be restored," the Queen continued, ignoring Annika. "It is our destiny to obtain perfection."

"It is you, the Hive Mind, that is not well, or at least the portion of the greater mind you represent. How many drones on this cube alone can you not hear?"

The Queen stopped suddenly, appearing uncomfortable for the first time. Her eyes darted about the room, looking into the shadows to the drones who were evidently there. Perhaps assuring herself that she could at least hear those present. Annika had guessed right and quickly grasped upon this paranoia adding, "and how many of them can hear me just fine?"

"Seven of Nine, Queen of the Borg?" the Queen sneered.

"I do not claim to be queen," Annika replied.

"Indeed. You are the first I've encountered who seems to have established a new colony completely separate from the Collective. This troubles us. I could simply destroy you and _Voyager_ and all your drones. Remove the diseased tissue and dissect you to gain the knowledge I seek. But this is not the way of the enlightened Borg. Cooperate with me now, and I will reintegrate you and your drones back into the Collective. Together, we would seek perfection again. Together, we are stronger and can restore the Borg back to our glory."

It was clear to Annika that the Queen understood the fractured nature of the Hive Mind. As a drone, Annika had been unaware of the madness created by the mind weapon used against Species 8472. Only when she became disconnected from the Hive Mind did she comprehend the situation that now pervaded the Collective consciousness. This queen, however, was aware of the madness, and obviously trying to repair the Hive Mind. On the other hand, Tuvok's reaction during the attack made it clear that this Queen was still using the mind weapon. Either she was unaware of its effects on the Hive Mind, or the mind weapon had been altered to enable its safe use. Annika wondered just how much of the Collective this Queen controlled, and how many different queens there were if this one was mistaking her as _Voyager_'s queen. She needed to gain more information.

"Tell me more about the Collective."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "I have not heard you for only six months now Seven of Nine, have you forgotten so quickly?"

"Six months?" Annika questioned. She had only been disconnected from the Collective for two months by her recollection. In the intervening time, for whatever reason, her connection to the portion of the Hive Mind accessible by this queen had been lost four months prior to even that. "Perhaps I am ill. I don't seem to remember."

The Queen closed her eyes. "Spatial grid 17-11-1, a Borg cube encountered the wreckage of a bioship from the war. The cube was lost to my thoughts for two months. You were a drone on that cube but were gone when contact with the cube was reestablished."

Annika recalled the incident. They had used the mind weapon, blanketing the bioship for several minutes, but it had been deserted. She did not recall, however, any disruption in the consciousness of the Hive Mind. She had moved to the small scout sphere in the intervening time. The Queen seemed unperturbed by the incident. Perhaps individual drones, although conscious of the Hive Mind, were not independent enough to grasp the changes the fractured mind created.

"How much of the Hive Mind do you control?" Annika asked, her fear now under control.

"I am the Borg," the Queen replied, now clearly irritated. "I am the Hive Mind."

"We both know it is the Hive Mind that is sick," Annika replied. "If I were to ally with you, I need to know the extent of your control."

The Queen stepped back, fury in her eyes. "If you are seeking an alliance, there will be none. I am the Borg." She appeared about to say something else, but suddenly stopped and closed her eyes. Annika recognized the look. It was the look of a drone accessing another part of the Hive Mind. The Queen stood frozen for several seconds, and then opened her eyes in horror. "What are you doing?"

Annika was dumbfounded. She stepped back closer to Chakotay as the Queen began looking wildly about. The Queen then stopped her pacing and opened her mouth in surprise. "It's not you," she finally said. She stood for a moment more, and then added, "your collective is insignificant, and you will be dealt with. _Voyager_ will be reassimilated into the whole and I will discover the cause of this sickness."

The Queen then lurched towards Annika, as if to attack. Annika was taken off guard, but Chakotay had been readying himself. He stepped over between them and pushed the Queen back and onto the floor. Chakotay heard a sound behind him and turned to see a drone approaching. He lowered his shoulder and ran into the drone, sending it to the floor as well. Two more drones stepped over the fallen drone, and so Chakotay stepped back to Annika's side.

"Our audience with the queen appears to be over," he said, his back to Annika and facing the approaching drones.

Annika glanced at the queen, who remained sitting on the floor as if occupied by something else, and then turned to face the drones as well. She raised her hands and balled her fists, ready to fight at Chakotay's side. Four more drones moved out of the darkness, and the impending fight appeared stacked against them.

The Queen was now standing again, but simply overseeing her drones. "You will be assimilated," she stated.

The drones closest to Chakotay raised their arms, readying their nanoprobe injection tubes. It was clear the Queen was referring to Chakotay alone, Annika's fate undoubtedly being termination and dissection. Chakotay jumped and kicked one of them in the chest, sending the drone back against another. The remaining drones continued forward, intent on his assimilation. The queen's words echoed in Annika's head. It struck her that these were the same words Chakotay had revealed to her earlier that the raven had said in his vision. The raven was apparently her animal guide.

It gave her an idea. She was desperate and had no time to think through the repercussions. She reached towards Chakotay just as two of the drones reached him.


	9. Assimilated

# Chapter 9 – Assimilated

Chakotay opened his eyes. He found himself standing in a Borg regeneration alcove illuminated by the sickly green light pervasive on all Borg craft. Inexplicitly, it seemed eerily familiar and made him uneasy. His last memory was of a drone injecting his neck with nanoprobes and so he instinctively reached up to touch the entry points. He discovered four separate wounds from where injection tubes had penetrated. As he moved his arm away from his neck, his eyes fell upon a Borg implant attached to the back of his hand. It looked like a metallic spider latched into his skin, and underneath he could see that something extended up his wrist and forearm. He glanced down at his legs and the rest of his body, but no other implants were visible. He could only imagine what lay beneath the surface of his skin.

Had he been assimilated? He listened for voices, the voices of the Hive Mind, but he heard none. From what he could tell, he was alone in his mind. As he concentrated, he became aware of an itching sensation on his temple. Reaching up again, he discovered another Borg implant had emerged from there, just to the side of his eye. He closed his eyes to concentrate, but still couldn't hear any other voices. He also couldn't seem to remember how he had come to be in this alcove.

"Chakotay" he heard Annika's voice call. He stepped out of the alcove and turned to see Annika in an identical one next to him. Her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be regenerating. He examined her carefully and did not see injection tube entry marks. She also appeared unaltered by new Borg implants. "Deactivate my regeneration sequence," she requested.

Chakotay stepped back and examined the panel beside the alcove. He punched in the correct code and the system powered down. Annika opened her eyes and stepped forward. She immediately spotted the implant on Chakotay's temple and reached up to touch it briefly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I don't appear to be assimilated," Chakotay responded. He touched the implant on his temple as well and added, "although I don't understand why not."

"I believe I was able to counteract the drone's nanoprobes with my own."

It was then that Chakotay realized Annika wasn't speaking, but he was hearing her voice in his mind. In fact, he became aware of another presence in his thoughts. Not the voices of the Borg and the Hive Mind, but the thoughts of a single mind. As he considered this, he found he could merge his thoughts with this other mind. He saw the events in the Queen's chamber from another perspective. Of being led here unconscious, carrying himself, and escorted by other drones and set into the alcove to regenerate. And then being placed in a separate alcove again, but these were memories of the other mind.

"You injected me with your own nanoprobes," he thought back and Annika nodded. He knew. In an instant through a revelation of memories, he knew exactly what had happened through Annika's thoughts.

"The two of us are now connected," she confirmed. "It was necessary to prevent your assimilation to the Borg Hive Mind. I programmed our nanoprobes to do as little alteration as possible, but some was necessary. The Doctor will be able to extradite these when we return to _Voyager_."

"It appears to have worked."

"It was the vision quest and what the raven said to us that gave me the idea."

"You will be assimilated," Chakotay replied. "I had thought it was a metaphor that the two of us would be married. It appears it was a premonition to be taken literally. And yet, we do remain separate. I still see my own thoughts as my own and your thoughts as yours, and yet…"

"The two are blurred a bit," Annika finished. "I would guess in a larger Collective, the individual is overwhelmed and overpowered by the thoughts of the Hive Mind, and is lost, or at least completely suppressed." Annika had another thought and Chakotay picked up on it immediately. "Yes, the raven's words could have referred to both the literal and the metaphor." She smiled at his thoughts about that.

Chakotay pondered the behavior of the Hive Mind and Annika nodded. "I agree," she thought. "I don't understand either. It was odd that we were allowed to bring you down here unimpeded. Although my regeneration cycle was locked, that was an insufficient manner of detention and we are not even guarded. Equally odd is the fact that the Hive Mind should have been instantly aware that you were not assimilated, and yet took no action against us. We can only speculate that they plan to carry out their threat of dissection and assimilation at a later time and don't believe we can do harm in the meantime."

"The Queen appeared distracted at the end."

"Yes. Something else was happening. She asked us 'what are you doing,' but then realized it was not us."

A thought occurred to them both simultaneously. "_Voyager_ and the Queen's other threat. Has it been assimilated?"

"It has been only twenty minutes since our audience ended. It's possible, but not likely."

Chakotay looked about. "We appear to be in a standard regeneration section of the cube. Our first priority should be escape. We don't think the queen we met earlier is in control of all the drones on this cube." He paused and shook his head, not quite sure if these thoughts originated with himself or with Annika.

In both directions along the corridor in which they stood were other Borg alcoves filled with regenerating drones. There was a steady hum, the ever present background noise in a Borg cube. Above them, a distribution node pulsed ominously.

"We should seek to contact _Voyager_," Chakotay thought. "Warn them. How do you suggest we proceed?"

Annika looked up each corridor to reorient herself. "If I'm not mistaken, we are in subsection 13 in the cube's mid-latitude quarter on the outer periphery. A pillar console should be located nearby, and we can assess our situation and perhaps access communications and other systems."

"That would alert the Hive Mind of what we're up to" Chakotay commented, but before Annika could respond, Chakotay was flooded with her thoughts. Most centered on the Borg. She was certain there was something wrong with the Hive Mind. It should know Chakotay had not been assimilated, of course, but apparently didn't. Apprehension mixed with confusion flowed freely from Annika's thoughts to Chakotay. He understood at once not only the fear she felt at being enclosed within a Borg cube again, but also the growing anxiety of not understanding their strange behavior. Mixed with this was an undercurrent of relief that her gambit to inject him with her own nanoprobes had worked, and a multitude of other things. Thoughts of him, and Tal, and _Voyager_. He closed his eyes to concentrate and try to separate his own thoughts from hers. Annika grabbed Chakotay's arm to steady him as he swayed, suddenly seeing himself from Annika's perspective through her eyes. He quickly reopened his eyes to regain that sensory input that was his own.

"I think we should attempt to terminate this link between us," Annika said, after Chakotay recovered from his disorientation.

Chakotay was about to agree, but then looked and saw that their communicators and weapons were gone. The ability to communicate with each other through their thoughts might serve a purpose as they attempted to escape the cube. "It may be advantageous to remain linked for the time being."

"Agreed," Annika immediately replied, understanding his reasoning even before he had to explain it. "We will adapt to our assimilation. Our thoughts, although shared to some degree, are still our own. Concentrate on that."

The intimacy of shared thought was in ways overwhelming. Chakotay caught glimpses of memories, a cascade of impressions and feelings ever present in an active mind. Hopes and fears, desires and needs. He could only suspect that Annika could sense the same from him. She undoubtedly knew now exactly how he felt about her. "I…" Chakotay began, but struggled to express his thoughts.

Annika placed her hand over his heart. "I understand," she said calmly. "I know exactly how you feel, as you undoubtedly know how I feel about you."

Chakotay nodded. Despite the circumstances, he found a deep peace in knowing and understanding. Of finally belonging. The two of them turned as one and started down the passageway towards the console. Many of the regeneration alcoves were occupied with a drone, and there were no other drones about. They passed several dozen before exiting the corridor and entering a small room at the junction of another corridor that led into the cube's interior.

"That does seem odd," Annika remarked about the inactive drones. Normally on a Borg vessel, there would be many drones moving along these corridors.

They stepped to the pillar in the center of the space and Chakotay reached up and activated the view screen on the console. It flashed a string of Borg script, an amalgam of letters and language from dozens of the earliest species assimilated by the Collective. Annika entered some commands. "We don't appear to be locked out." She studied the display some more. "They have not yet assimilated _Voyager_. It appears instead the cube is readying for battle. All weapons systems are charged and shields are at full intensity."

"And yet these drones are inactive."

"Curious."

"It seems we can access communications."

"But it is likely the Hive Mind would become aware and terminate the connection immediately. We should come up with a plan before we attempt contact, and convey this plan to _Voyager_ with what time we have."

Annika set about ascertaining what other systems could be accessed from the console and Chakotay stepped back to examine the rest of the small room. The console was attached to the pillar in the center with the three corridors radiating out in ninety degree angles from one another. The fourth direction he knew faced the outer hull of the cube. In fact, this room was nearly identical to the room where Annika met Captain Janeway for the first time. He glanced over to the regeneration alcove along the inner wall which now stood empty. He remembered countless times walking through corridors very much like this one, and had to remind himself these were Annika's memories and not his own. When Annika was a little girl on the _Raven_, he was tilling the soil of Dorvan Five on his family's farm thousands of light years away. Childhood memories of the two of them intermingled in his thoughts. He watched her grow, be assimilated, act as a drone, and then to the present. Snippets of memory flashed by in succession, of both of them intermixed.

"It was difficult when mother died," Annika commented. She had stopped working at the console and was sharing in his recollections.

Chakotay knew she meant his mother, although the memory of watching Annika's mother assimilated by the Borg was also fresh in their mind. He recalled sitting in the fields crying, hidden by the ripening stalks of corn. He was angry, and didn't want his father to see or his father's comfort. How stubborn he had been, and continued to be. His mother, and father, and homeworld, all gone now.

"We all carry wounds with us," Annika commented. "Some more visible than others."

They thought of Annika's wounds, inflicted by the Borg. Some that have already healed, but others she would have to deal with for the rest of her life. Physical wounds can be treated by doctors. But emotional wounds can only be healed with the help of those who care about you and love you.

"What is it that I'm holding in your vision?"

The thoughts had been flowing freely between them, but Annika's question had separated their minds to some degree. They had just been thinking of Annika and Chakotay's vision quest. They thought again of the last part in the vision. Annika was across the path and standing in the shadows, shackled and blindfolded. She was holding something in front of her.

"A crystal sphere."

"Yes, but look closer, there is something inside that we just can't quite make out."

"Interesting that it's a sphere, don't you think? We obtained a trans-warp engine from a derelict sphere just recently. And we were on a Borg sphere before that. Might that be of significance?"

"There are also Borg spheres on this cube."

Suddenly both Annika and Chakotay looked at each other. The image of Annika holding the crystal sphere in front of her focused in their mind. Chakotay stepped forward to Annika, grabbed her shoulders and smiled. They understood. It was now as if Annika in the vision held the sphere out for them to see more clearly. At the center, the outline of a starship could be seen. The starship was _Voyager_.

"_Voyager_ could be enclosed inside a Borg sphere…"

"… and we use the sphere's trans-warp engine to return to the alpha quadrant!"

There was a distant rumble, and the cube's artificial gravity fluctuated. The two of them turned back to the console and entered the appropriate commands. An external view displayed five more Borg cubes converging on their position. Weapons fire flashed back and forth between these cubes, the one they were on, and the second cube that had accompanied this first one. The corridor shook.

"We appear to be under attack by another fleet of cubes."

"We should make our way to the hanger and commandeer a sphere of the appropriate size. We can contact _Voyager_ once free of this cube."

The two of them turned and moved down the corridor that led deeper into the cube. Ahead of them a drone was approaching. Before reaching him, however, another drone ended his regeneration cycle and stepped out in front of the first drone. Instead of stepping aside to let the other pass, the two drones faced each other in the narrow corridor. Annika and Chakotay waited, and then were surprised when the two drones grabbed for each other and began fighting.

"Evidently two parts of the Hive Mind are in conflict, and they control drones on each cube," they mused. "It appears as if we are caught in the middle of a Borg civil war. We must find another way."

"Would a site to site transport be possible, with the Hive Mind distracted as it is?" They concurred, and turned to move back towards the console they had just left.

Before reaching the console, however, the cube shook violently, sending the two of them into the walls of the corridor. A terrible crashing sound reached them from through the cube's superstructure, and then a noise like the ripping of metal. Only a few feet separated the two of them from each other, but then a gap erupted in the walls and floor. Annika watched helpless as the floor section on which Chakotay stood folded away from her. Chakotay stood and turned towards the console. He was closer, but still several meters away and it seemed possible it wouldn't function for a site to site transport given the damage around them. He moved instead towards the gap and gauged the increasing distance between them. Was it already too far? Without a moment's hesitation, he leaped.

"Chakotay!" Annika screamed, but he was gone. Fallen into the gap below her. Force fields activated automatically to hold in the atmosphere of the cube, but the section in front of her was gone. She looked out into the darkness of space. Borg cubes danced about with energy beams cutting through the emptiness. A cavalcade of colors and flashes, but Annika was oblivious to them all. An all-encompassing thought overwhelmed her as she reached forward and touched the force field only a few feet in front of her. He was gone and she had lost him.

She banged her fists against the unyielding force field sending energy pulses along its surface. "Chakotay!"


	10. Endgame

# Chapter 10 – Endgame

Annika couldn't sense Chakotay's thoughts. She could remember the jump and she had felt their pain on impact, but then nothing. She crumpled to the floor of the corridor fearing he had been killed or lost into the darkness of space before her. What had been the outer hull of the Borg cube was now gone, and she gazed out past the force field to the battle that raged on. Lines of pure energy divided the sky before her, but she was uninterested. She felt numb at the thought that Chakotay might be gone.

Slowly, she became aware of a pain in her right arm. Examining her arm closely, however, she discovered it uninjured, but the pain persisted. Chakotay? She reached into her thoughts to find him. Memories tumbled past, of each of them and of both of them. It was difficult to sort the two apart, but after a time, she found him. Weak, but alive. She closed her eyes to concentrate solely on the presence of that other mind. There were other pains throughout their body. Broken bones and bleeding. Nanoprobes were working, but more attention was necessary.

"Chakotay" she implored. "Wake up."

There was a flickering in their shared consciousness. She transferred her strength to his. More nanoprobes were created and finally a new perspective as his eyes opened. Around them was a chaos of metal. A feeling of disorientation.

"Annika," Chakotay murmured.

"We are here," she said, relief washing over her in waves.

Chakotay's consciousness became stronger. "We're injured." He struggled for a moment. "We're trapped in some tangle of bulkhead."

"Where are you?" she said, trying to both separate herself from Chakotay but also let her strength flow to him.

"I passed through the force field into a corridor two levels below the one we were in. Possibly three."

She sensed him struggling further and stood up. "Do not move. I will come to assist you."

"I think I might be able to get free."

"You will injure yourself further. Do not move."

There was a high hum of a transporter beam close by. Annika turned in time to see someone materialize next to her in the corridor. His appearance was so unexpected, it took them a moment to recognize him.

"Ensign Kim," she finally said.

"We don't have much time," Kim said. "We need to put on these pattern enhancers." He looked about and then returned his gaze to Annika. "Where's Commander Chakotay? He was with you just moments ago."

"He is injured, two or three levels directly below us."

Kim touched his comm badge. "_Voyager_, abort transport. Return for another pass as planned."

"If you have transporter capability," Annika interrupted, "have _Voyager_ lock on to him and beam him back."

Kim shook his head. "The Borg shields are unstable, but still functioning. I was able to beam here, but we need these pattern enhancers to beam back."

Annika gazed at the three pattern enhancer armbands in Kim's hand. Chakotay and Annika considered their plan. Instead of returning to Voyager, they could use the transporter to get to one of the Borg spheres. "With the pattern enhancers, do you think _Voyager_ would be able to initiate a site to site transport from two spots within this cube?"

"I suppose," Kim replied. "But I suspect we'll probably only get one shot at this. The firefight outside is intense, and _Voyager_ is taking a beating when in transporter range. Captain Janeway has been insistent that we retrieve you two. If the two of us beam to Chakotay at the next opportunity, it might be _Voyager_ is unable to return and we'll be stuck here."

"When is the next opportunity?"

"In fifteen minutes, _Voyager_ is going to make another pass by this cube and will be in range again. Whoever has these armbands on at that time will be beamed aboard."

"Harry, there's little time," Annika found herself saying. "We will first find Chakotay, and then request _Voyager_ to initiate a site to site transport. We will give you the coordinates." It was a combination of her and Chakotay speaking. When she saw that Chakotay was still struggling to extricate himself from the wreckage of the bulkhead she added without thinking, "Stay where you are, we are coming."

Kim looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"Not you Ensign," Annika said. "You will follow me." She stood and started down the corridor deeper into the cube's superstructure. She then saw that Chakotay was making progress and decided not to comment further. He knew what she thought anyway, and indeed he was stubborn. She unconsciously reached for her arm where it hurt through Chakotay's injury. The nanoprobes had already set the broken bone and were starting on the regeneration. He would have to spend time in an alcove to fully recover, but should function adequately in the meantime. Annika and Chakotay mapped out the shortest route through the cube. A tube was just up ahead off the next circumferential corridor. As Annika and Harry reached an intersection and turned to their right, they stopped short. There were several drones fallen in the passageway ahead of them, and several more who turned in their direction.

"Uh-oh," Kim muttered and drew his phaser.

"Put that away Harry," Annika said. It was the second time Annika had used his first name, and this confused him. During the previous month on _Voyager_, she had always addressed him as Ensign Kim . He didn't necessarily mind, but she did have the rank of crewman, and typically Starfleet protocol demanded addressing superior officers by their rank or 'sir'. The circumstances, however, were far from normal. He followed her orders and replaced the phaser onto his belt.

Annika studied the drones, and they appeared to be studying her and Kim. "Follow me Ensign," she said, "just ignore them and walk right past."

The two of them continued down the corridor, stepping over the fallen drones and weaving their way past the others. Most of the drones moved aside as they passed and followed their movement. They came to a slightly shorter drone with a muscular build that blocked the corridor. The shape of her ears and faint mottling of the sides of her neck indicated to Annika that she was Talaxian. "Move aside," Annika intoned forcefully.

The drone hesitated, but then stepped to one side. Annika and Harry proceeded past, and then the drone turned to follow them. Harry looked back nervously and then tapped Annika on the shoulder. "We have company," he said and pointed back to the drone.

"Ignore her," Annika said and continued to the lift. She stepped in, followed closely by Harry and then the drone. Harry moved to the back, as far from the drone as possible. Annika pressed some commands on the lift's pillar, and the doors slid shut. "We'll try two levels down."

The lift moved down swiftly and silently, and then the doors reopened. Outside, the sound of fighting reached their ears. The drone that accompanied them pushed her way forward and out into the corridor. She turned back, as if to get instructions, but then turned to the left and disappeared. When Annika and Harry got out into the corridor, they discovered that the drone was fighting several others. The floor was littered with fallen drones. She was efficient and deadly. Soon enough, the path was cleared. The Talaxian drone stood to one side and waited. Harry couldn't help but be impressed, and eyed the bloodied appendage from the drones left arm warily.

Annika and Harry tentatively moved forward and passed the drone, and then she followed in step. At the intersection, they all turned to the left again. Before them was a tangle of metal, but through the gaps they could see Chakotay. He was free of the broken bulkhead in his immediate vicinity, but was trapped behind the other wreckage.

Annika and Chakotay exchanged a look, and then Chakotay called out "Harry, give Annika your phaser and blast through this wreckage."

There was a glint of metal on Chakotay's head, but Harry couldn't see it clearly. Before he could ask any questions, the Talaxian drone moved forward to the tangle of beams. She reached down and grabbed a piece, and then ripped it from the rest. Placing it to one side, the drone moved forward and started to methodically cut a path to Chakotay.

Annika and Chakotay consulted their memory. They were not sure of the exact coordinates of the cube's spheres in relation to their current location. They would have to consult another pillar console. If that were the case, they could use the cube's transporters for the site to site transport. Once on the sphere, however, would the three of them be able to manage all the systems? Harry was capable, but had no direct knowledge of Borg systems. If they became part of the firefight between the other Borg vessels, they would need at least one more on board familiar with Borg technology.

Annika turned to Harry. "Harry, contact _Voyager_ and instruct them to not beam us from the cube, but rather beam Crewman Celes Tal to our coordinates during their next pass. They should then retreat to a safe distance and await our instructions."

Harry was again about to protest, but then he heard Chakotay's voice call out "That's an order Ensign."

Harry tapped his comm badge. "Kim to Voyager. I am now with both Commander Chakotay and Crewman Hanson. They have requested, however, that Crewman Celes be beamed to our coordinates here on the Borg cube instead during your next pass and to leave the vicinity until we contact you with further instructions."

"The hell you say," Captain Janeway responded. "We're getting you off that cube and away from here. I'm not going to risk yet another member of the crew."

By then, the Talaxian drone had reached Chakotay. The drone stood to one side, and Chakotay moved out and up to Annika and Harry. Harry stared at the Borg implant on Chakotay's temple, but Chakotay motioned his hand to cut off any discussion.

"Captain," Chakotay said into Harry's comm badge, "We have a plan to commandeer a Borg sphere and use it to help _Voyager_ return to the alpha quadrant, but we have to act fast while the Hive Mind is preoccupied with the battle."

"Captain," Harry interrupted. "There are Borg implants on Commander Chakotay and the two of them have been acting strangely." He drew his phaser and stepped back from both Chakotay and Annika. He pointed it at the ground between them.

"Kathryn," Chakotay said soberly. "Annika injected me with her own nanoprobes. It was necessary to avert my assimilation to the Hive Mind. Harry, we have not been assimilated. You're going to have to trust us."

There was an extended silence on the other end, but then the crisp response of Captain Janeway. "Very well commander. Ensign Kim, do as Commander Chakotay says. Crewman Celes will be ready."

The communication link terminated, and both Annika and Chakotay turned back up the corridor. They knew a pillar console should be located two circumference rings interior to their current position and started running in that direction. Harry had many questions, but put away his phaser and hurried to follow. He turned to see the Talaxian drone following as well. The drone ran awkwardly, but efficiently, and kept pace close behind Harry.

When Harry reached Chakotay and Annika, the two of them were already typing commands into the console. Oddly, they each used one hand, but appeared to be working in concert with the other. Equally disturbing to Harry was the fact that they weren't talking with each other and yet coordinating their effort.

"Commander, what's going on?" Harry asked. He glanced nervously between Chakotay and Annika.

Annika turned her head while Chakotay continued to work. "We're perfectly fine and locating a suitable sphere now," she said. "Harry, everything is going to be OK."

This did not comfort Harry. It was almost as if Commander Chakotay's words were coming out of Crewman Hansen's mouth.

They sensed Harry's discomfort. Chakotay now stopped and Annika turned to face him. Their thoughts were intertwined and it was harder to separate. _It's getting more difficult._ They stood a long while starring at each other. _We should terminate this link now. Program our nanoprobes to disable the component._

After a long silence, Harry stepped forward and touched Chakotay's arm. "Commander?"

Suddenly, both Chakotay and Annika buckled. They reached out for the other to steady themselves. Harry grabbed Chakotay's arm to keep him from falling, and out of nowhere, the Talaxian drone was doing the same for Annika. After a short time, both Annika and Chakotay were recovered. The memories remained, and a closeness born from sharing these thoughts and feelings. But also they felt a sudden emptiness, knowing now they were alone with just their own thoughts. There was so much they wanted to say to the other, but there was simply no time.

Annika turned back to the console and Chakotay turned to Harry. "We're OK. We have not been assimilated by the Hive Mind. I'll explain more fully later."

Annika looked up. "We're ready."

Chakotay turned to the Talaxian drone that stood close beside Annika. He couldn't help thinking that most Borg drones had a past as an individual before becoming assimilated to the Collective. What was her story? This drone was helping them and appeared to be acting on its own accord. Through Annika's memories, he knew how drones behaved. He could see them in his mind, and he knew this was atypical. The drone that stood before him now seemed to wait expectantly as an individual mind. He made a quick decision. "Four to beam over to the sphere," he said.

Harry was surprised, but Annika was not. It's what she would have done in Chakotay's place. Even though they didn't share the same mind any more, she knew exactly what Chakotay was thinking. In Annika herself, Chakotay had seen the human trapped inside the Borg exterior. She punched in the correct commands, and the four of them transported to an empty sphere inside the cube.

As soon as they materialized, Chakotay turned to Annika. "You and I will pilot the sphere and handle the tractor beams. When Tal arrives, she can manage propulsion with Harry's help." Chakotay turned to the Talaxian drone. The drone stepped forward.

"Dexa," she said.

"Talaxian?"

"Yes. I was assimilated six years ago, but became disconnected from the Hive Mind during an incursion with another Borg vessel about a week ago. I've been waiting for an opportunity to escape."

"Welcome aboard," Chakotay said. He turned and pointed to a nearby pillar. "Can you handle the weapons? We might need to fight our way through the battle outside."

Dexa nodded and moved over to the appropriate console.

Chakotay considered another thought. "Dexa. If all goes well, we will end up a great distance from here, far from Talaxia with very little chance of returning in the near future."

Dexa smiled. "I left Talaxia long ago to find a better place. I'm done with Talaxia and the Borg. I'm ready to go wherever this adventure takes me."

Chakotay nodded approvingly. She reminded him of Neelix. He had always admired Neelix's dedication to his friends. He had left behind all he knew to help strangers, and then go with them wherever they led. She was going to make an excellent addition to his small crew on the sphere.

The hum of a transporter sounded behind him, and he stepped back to see Crewman Celes materialize. She seemed a bit startled, but stood at attention upon seeing Chakotay.

Chakotay turned to talk to the whole group. "I claim this sphere for the United Federation of Planets and name it _Raven_. May it serve us well. And as the _Raven_'s commanding officer, I make the following assignments." He first turned to Harry. "Ensign Kim, you are now promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He then turned to Tal. "Crewman Celes, I hereby give you a field commission to the rank of lieutenant and appoint you chief engineer of this vessel. Find a console and prepare all propulsion systems. Lieutenant Kim will be your deputy. Annika is the _Raven_'s First Officer and Dexa is her tactical officer."

Chakotay moved to where Annika had positioned herself to pilot the sphere. Annika felt it fitting. One _Raven_ had taken her to the delta quadrant, and now another _Raven_ would bring her back. She knew too that Chakotay saw the raven as her animal guide and the significance he attached to this. Chakotay opened a nearby console and charged the tractor beams. He turned to Annika and said, "on your command."

"Do I get a field commission as well?" Annika teased.

Chakotay considered. "Since you are now First Officer of the _Raven_, I think it appropriate. What do you say, Commander?"

Annika smirked. "That would be sufficient, Commander." Annika then turned to Tal. "How are the propulsion systems lieutenant?"

"We have thrusters, impulse, warp, and trans-warp all online," Tal responded.

Annika then addressed Dexa. "Prepare to fire a burst of torpedoes. We'll blast our way out, and in the confusion, hopefully just slip away."

"Yes ma'am," Dexa replied. After this exchange, Tal caught Annika's eye and smiled. It suddenly occurred to Annika that it had been less than twenty-four hours since the accident in engineering and the aborted test of the trans-warp engine on _Voyager_. And now, events were speeding up and they were preparing to travel to the alpha quadrant in a stolen Borg vessel. And as she considered further, she and Chakotay had been together nearly continuously for the past several hours and through quite an adventure. It was some first date.

The docking clamps that held the sphere in place were disengaged and Annika positioned the _Raven_ in front of the doors that led into space. "Fire," she ordered.

Three torpedoes fired in succession and detonated against the inside of the cube's docking bay. The outer hull peeled away revealing the stars beyond. Annika engaged propulsion and moved out of the cube under thrusters and then the impulse engine once clear of the debris.

Chakotay activated the sphere's shields just as the two closest cubes simultaneously fired on them. The sphere shook, but the shields held. They braced for another impact, but none came. Dexa regarded sensors. "They are back to firing at each other," she commented. The space surrounding them was littered with debris from the Borg vessels. At least a dozen cubes moved about them and a score of smaller vessels. A small fleet of spheres flying in formation came uncomfortably close, and Dexa fired another spread of torpedos. It severely damaged the lead sphere, and the rest sped off back into the main area of fighting like a swarm of angry bees. It was hard to see which cubes were on the same side, or how many sides to the battle there were. _Raven_ was one of the larger spheres, with an interior bay big enough to contain _Voyager_. With the chaos around them, however, it was clear they would be able to easily slip away and hide.

"They're tearing themselves apart," Chakotay commented as he gazed upon the destruction. He was mesmerized by the battle, but finally tore himself away. "Let's get out of here. Move off and when we're clear, try and contact _Voyager_."

"I've detected _Voyager_'s warp drive signature," Harry said from his console. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Annika changed course and moved away from the battle and towards _Voyager_. _Voyager_ apparently detected their approach and began making evasive maneuvers. Chakotay opened a channel. "_Voyager_, this is the Federation sphere _Raven_ closing in on you. Prepare to be tractored into our internal bay."

Voyager's sensors scanned the _Raven_, and then Janeway responded. "Chakotay? What exactly is this plan of yours?"

"It's quite simple Captain. Once _Voyager_ is safely inside the sphere, we use the sphere's trans-warp engine to return to the alpha quadrant. We'll be back at Earth in under fifteen minutes."

There was a short silence, and then Janeway responded. "You're right. It's ingenious in its simplicity. We're shutting down all systems and we'll prepare for the tractor beam. Do you need anyone else aboard the _Raven_ to assist you, Captain?"

Chakotay looked about at his small crew. Each beamed with confidence. Dexa even wore a wide grin, which came across as odd when contrasted with her imposing Borg armor. He couldn't ask for a more capable crew, and he knew no one else on _Voyager_ could match their knowledge of Borg systems. "We're doing just fine, Captain. We'll be rendezvousing with you at your coordinates in just a moment."

Annika shifted and nudged Chakotay. "So now it's Captain Chakotay."

"A problem, Commander?"

Annika just smiled and plotted _Raven_'s course to approach _Voyager_ from behind. As they neared, Chakotay engaged the tractor beams. He efficiently guided _Voyager_ into the sphere's internal bay noting with interest how he retained the pertinent knowledge of Borg systems from his link with Annika. Once safe inside, the exterior doors were shut. "Lieutenant Celes, lock them in place and prepare the trans-warp engine," he ordered.

Tal had some cursory knowledge of Borg systems, through her work with Annika on the trans-warp drive. Working as efficiently as possible, a moment later Tal responded, "we're all set."

"Captain," Chakotay called over. "_Voyager_ is secure within the _Raven_. By your order, we will engage the trans-warp engine and take us home."

When Janeway's voice responded over the comm channel, it was filled with emotion. "Chakotay, my friend. This is what we've been working towards for the last ten years. You give the order, and God's speed to all of us."

Chakotay put his hand on Annika's shoulder and turned to each person on the _Raven_. They all responded with a nod of encouragement. This was it. After ten years marooned in the delta quadrant, they were now just moments away from obtaining their goal of returning home. "Commander Hansen, set a course for Earth. Best speed."

"Yes sir." Annika responded. "Coordinates laid in. Lieutenant Celes, engage the trans warp engine, maximum field magnitude."

In an instant the stars disappeared and were replaced by a kaleidoscope of shifting colors. The trans-warp engine created the conduit of normal space that transcended through folds in space time and allowed them to travel at faster than warp speed. Hundreds of light years ticked off each second, and with each passing moment, they made their way closer to the alpha quadrant and Earth. No one on the _Raven_ spoke for several minutes. It was as if they were all afraid of breaking the spell and waking up to find it was all a dream.

"Thirty seconds until we reach normal space," Tal finally said. "Sensors detect several vessels converging on our conduit's exit point."

Harry stepped up beside Tal and she smiled nervously. "We're finally going home," he muttered in wonder. "It's happening so quickly, it's hard to believe."

The final seconds ticked away and they exited the trans-warp conduit. Before them a fleet of vessels blocked their path with many more moving in their direction. All of them Federation starships. They were waiting, ready to battle what they feared was another Borg attack.

Chakotay opened up a link to _Voyager_, "Captain, I'm opening the bay doors and unlatching _Voyager_, exit quickly and ask the Federation fleet in our path to stand down."

As _Voyager_ slipped out of the _Raven_, Captain Janeway transmitted on all channels. "Federation fleet, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_. Stand down your weapons. The Borg sphere that escorted us here is under our control. I'm sure you are surprised to see us, but check our transponder frequency and scan our vessel. Repeat, we are the Federation starship _Voyager_ with a Borg sphere under the control of Starfleet officers." There was a short pause, and then she added, "have we got a story to tell you."

The flagship of the fleet responded immediately to Janeway's hail, but both Chakotay and Annika were too busy to notice. They looked into each other's eyes as a blue-white planet came into view and shined brightly ahead of them. Earth. Neither Annika or Chakotay could claim it as their birthplace, and yet its sight brought them immense joy and a sense of closure. For Annika, it was the end of a long nightmare that started when she had been assimilated by the Borg. For Chakotay, it was the end of an exile and a healing of the wounds inflicted during his struggle against the injustice of the loss of his homeworld when he joined the Maquis. The two of them, in each other, had found what they needed to heal. Chakotay reached for Annika, and then they folded into the other's arms.

Infinite. All encompassing. Forever. They were finally home.

#

THE END

Author's postscript: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think now that it's finished. Thanks to all who've left reviews, followed, and/or favorited this or any of my other stories. It is nice to know that there is at least a small group enjoying them. Although I've marked this story as complete, I'm not excluding the possibility of posting an epilogue at some point in the future.

So, I'm thinking of taking scifiromance's suggestion and writing a follow-up story for all of the other AUs from "Alternatives." Not sure how long that will take or when I'll start, but its fun to think about. Does anyone have a preference on which one I do next? I've been playing some ideas around in my head, and offer the following provisional titles and teasers to remind you of the possibilities:

LES EXILÉS: Set in AU#1. Explores the developing relationship between Chakotay and Seven of Nine and life aboard the Maquis raider _Val Jean_ stranded in the delta quadrant.

THE FOLLY OF THE STEWARDS: Set in AU#2. Follows Phstk's journey to undermine the so-called 'Multiverse Stewards' and return to his own universe.

OUT OF NEW EARTH: Set in AU#3. Chakotay, Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway, and the rest of the Borg refugees escape from New Earth and make some startling discoveries of what's happened in the delta quadrant while they were stranded.

RECHARTING THE COURSE: Set in AU#4. Captain Chakotay and First Officer Lieutenant Commander Annika Hansen make tough decisions about the uncertain future of the starship _Voyager_ and her crew.

THE THIRD PATH: Set in AU#5. Follows Kellin's reintegration into _Voyager_'s crew, her revelation about her best friend Seven of Nine, and what she does about it.


End file.
